The Secret Diary Of Dimitri Belikov
by Bookworm-At-Starbucks
Summary: Dimitri has been keeping a Diary. Yes, even the most manly guy has a diary. Read to find out his dark and mysterious thoughts, because is he really the gentleman he seems to be? R&R HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I am a totally Vampire Academy Fan and this story I dedicate to my Dear friend M who spends tons of time reading fan Fic. You Go girl!

All rights and ideas belong to Richelle Mead and I own nothing.

Dimitri Belikov's Diary – Vampire Academy

Chapter One 

Dear Diary,

I knew from the moment that I hit puberty; girls are going to hit on me. I know I sounded like a jerk but it is true. I looked better than your average Joe that's for sure and with my good fit figure, girls seems to love me. As my life in school goes on, my prediction was right. Girls throw themselves to me, they batt their eyelashes and grabbed me by the arm and places that shouldn't be mentioned. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like it because at the end of the day, I'm just a guy filled with testosterone.

I carried that opinion with me until now, a twenty-four year old guy. I have come to terms that girls are going to hit on me but tonight I got hit on. Literally.

The dark hair girl turned around and nearly landed a kick on me. Falling into auto-pilot, I blocked the attack, causing her to lose her balance. She must be high or on something because she wobbled around for a bit.

Being raised as the gentleman I am, I caught her by the arm. Even though it was dim, I could still make out some of her features. She had nice round curves that I haven't seen on a woman in ages, thick soft looking brown hair and a bite mark?

For a moment I stared at the bite mark, wondering who could have bitten this poor girl.

She turned and looked at me straight in the eye. There dark colour full of courage and cockiness, daring me to say anything.

She started to jerk her arm from me, bringing back to reality.

I watched as she watched me warily and back to her friend and my soon to client, Princess Vailisa. Completely opposite to her best friend, she was slim and blonde yet that there was something charming and even pretty about her standing there calming her friend down from lunging at me. Finally the dark hair in relaxed, resignation in her eyes though there was a spark of suspicion there.

Stepping slightly forward, I bowed to the princess with the grace that would have made my mother proud.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess." I said and I swear I thought the Princess's friend was going to jump me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank you to all that read the first chapter. This is my first Fanfic so THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry if I kinda update late because my optometrist told me to go on my laptop for only thirty minutes a day and I had to study for my test and sorry to anyone if you think Dimitri was distracted half the time but that's what love does to a person. Right?

Chapter Two

Dear Diary,

Let's just say could be the worst night of my life or the greatest.

So after we caught the Princess and the girl, we took them back to the Academy's jet. I took a look over my shoulder and saw those two were talking in hushed tones and any smart person would know that they were planning another escape plan. Since I am not bothered to hunt them down again if they did escape in the near future, I ordered them separate.

The dark hair girl speared me a look so deadly that if looks could kill, I'll be on the floor cupping myself and limping for weeks. But on the other hand, she looked so adorable! Okay people may call her sexy and all – I think so too – but I think she is more on the adorable side for me.

Keeping a straight face on, I walked up the jet bringing in the rear.

Once the jet started to take off, I felt a bit of relief because there was no escape for them up here. Unless she can take down ten guardians – myself included – jump off the plane with the princess and landing somewhere safely without breaking her neck or the princess's, then she can escape.

In the jet, I sat next to the Princess, as protocol since I'm her guardian for now. I could feel the fear radiate of her as I sat down next to her. Her hand kept a death grip on the bottle, squeezing it slightly every few minutes on the flight, her knuckles turning white.

I saw the corner of her eye flickered to me and her hand squeezing the bottle again and cold sweat forming at her forehead.

Sheesh!

When I'm not hot, I'm scary. Sometimes I just what to scream out in the mirror to myself: _Just pick one already! _

I mean it's either I'm hot or I'm scary. Not both.

After an hour or so, I got kind of bored. I didn't show in my face of course. What stupid guardian would do that?

So pretending to pick up something in front of me, I stole a glance at the dark hair girl. It is so frustrating that I keep calling her "the dark hair girl".

Note to Self: Find out HER name.

But instead of her glowering at my head, her face was blank. Her eyes were distance and the spark that was there, was gone. That was kinda creepy. I angled my head at the princess a bit and saw that the spark was now in the princess's eyes.

They have a bond.

Interesting.

The bond between a guardian and a Moroi had always been a legend. I had never ever thought that I would know someone who possessed this ability.

My job just got a whole lot interesting. And here I thought all I have to worry about was hormone raving teenagers.

Anyways, I sat back up again before the Princess got any more suspicious.

The flight droned on and on, which made me desperate to grab my western novel out of the left back pocket of my duster.

After three hours, forty-two minutes and thirty seven seconds – but who's counting? – Of fiddling with my coat corner, I finally decided that it was a losing battle and reached for my western novel.

But before my finger could reach the paperback's corner, a brilliant idea hit me in the head.

Putting on an unemotional face, I walked back to 'the dark hair girl' and swapped seats with the guardian, whose name I keep thinking is Bob.

Her head turned away from my direction the moment I sat down. And here I thought having a conversation with her was fun. Women, changes like the weather.

For a few minutes we just sat there in silence. Awkward silence. Intense, even. So I cracked the ice. This was my conversation with 'the dark hair girl'.

**ME**: Were you really going to attack us all? _(Waiting for witty response)._

**THE DARK HAIR GIRL (TDHG):** _(silence)._

**ME**: _(Kind of disappointed. Tried to rouse a response.)_ Doing that... protecting her like that – it was very brave. Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?

**TDHG**: _(turns around. Finally, a response!)_ Because I'm her guardian. _(Turns back to the window.)_

**END OF CONVERSATION**

We sat like that for a moment in awkward silence. Well, _**I **_thought it was awkward. So I got up, went back to the seat next to the Princess and pulled out my novel.

I sat there reading and alert – of course – till the end of the flight which gave me a bad crick in the neck.

Then we drove to the Academy. A very uneventful rides back, unless you seeing one of the guardians picking his nose when he thought no one was looking.

Note to Self: Never shake hands with Steve?

Anyways, when we finally got to the centre of the school, I nearly jumped with joy when I stepped out of the car stiffly. God, it sucks to be tall sometimes.

As I limped gracefully – can you do that? – towards the main part of the school, TDHG spoke.

"Hey, Comrade."

I was kinda concentrating on getting the feeling back to my feet and I was kinda, okay very grumpy about not getting sleep, that I snapped, "You want to talk now?"

Instead of answering she said, "Are you taking us to Kirova?"

My gentlemanly manners kicked in and I thought it would pissed her off, so I said, "_Headmistress_ Kirova."

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-"

Thankfully, she stopped what she was saying before I could agree.

We were now in the common room where tons of Moroi and novices ate breakfast which reminds me I haven't ate since that breath mint I had yesterday for dinner. Because I fell asleep while reading an when I woke up it was because the guardians were summoned to bring the girls in. My stomach rumbled but I don't think anyone noticed since everyone's attention was on the Princess and TDHG.

I glanced behind to find that _she_ was giving people that grin that says: 'Yo, what's up?'

I was trying not to crack up with her arrogance. She looked so damn cute with that grin on.

When we finally reach the headmistress's office and I would like to congratulate myself for not cracking up or kissing her in front of the students. Because that will be highly inappropriate. And why I am thinking of kissing her? Okay I have to admit her lips looks very kissable and I feel the urge to give a light feather kiss on it. And her hair! Don't get me started on that! The deep colour reminds me of dark chocolate and coffee. I want to bend my head down next to it and take a whiff to see if it smells like it.

Okay, now I sound like that guy in that movie that sniffs hair. What's the movie again? Oh, yes Charlie Angles! Funny stuff.

Yeah I sound like that guy. God, I might as well be him. I'm lusting after a _student_. A _student_ whose name I don't even know. A _student _whose SEVEN years younger! A _student_ who has a great ass...

Putting that aside. I looked at the headmistress who reminds me of my own and nearly ran out of there screaming. I hated my one. She groped me once and let's just say her nose is never the same again.

I was about to tune out of her lecture when the Princess was greeted by Victor Dashkov. They hugged and the usual touchy family thing. It was impressive since they weren't really related.

The Headmistress then leapt into a whole lecture. It was pretty good actually, but I tuned out half the time since it made me feel guilty for my earlier lust.

Then I heard the Princess spoke up.

"Rose didn't kidnap me. I wanted to go."

Oh, so her name was Rose. It fits her in a way. Beautiful yet dangerous. Fitting.

I was thinking about rose petals and her in a bed full of them when she jumped out of her seat and burst out shouting, "I did my duty!"

Causing me to flinch as my fantasy began to fly out the window.

"I did keep her safe! I kept her when none of you could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

Kirova stared at her and asked, "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

She bit her lip, catching my attention towards. I really want to kiss her now. But I have at least ten years of practice at restraint. So I didn't much to my dismay.

I was concentrating on _not_ concentrating on her that I missed a bit of the conversation to the part where she said, "What?"

The Princess stood up and said, "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

Kirova shook her head and answered, "She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

"But my parents-"

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave"

Finally, Rose spoke up, "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?"

Something must have clicked in Kirova because her eyes narrowed dangerously low.

Then Rose spoke again in a voice so cold, I swore I could have gotten frostbite if I wasn't wearing my duster.

"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

This time Kirova actually hissed, "Miss Hathaway, You are out of the line."

Out of nowhere a voice spoke up.

"They have a bond."

It took me a full five seconds to notice that it was me.

_Crap, what have you gotten into Dimitri! _My brain screamed.

Instead of shutting up, the voice – ME – continued on.

"Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

Kirova was flustered when she said, "No... that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

I let an inward sigh of surrender and continued.

"It's obvious. I suspected as soon as I started watching them."

"This is a gift. A rare and wonderful gift." Lord Dashkov said from his corner in the office.

"the best guardians always had that bond," – I added. I mean, I already started taking sides, I might get the job done – "In stories."

Kirova had somewhat gained her anger back from the distraction saying, "Stories that are centuries old. Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the academy after everything she's done?"

I started to defend her because seriously how deep can I sink into this situation?

Apparently, neck deep I found out later.

"She might be wild and disrespectable," – I started – "but if she has potential-"

I never really ended that sentence since she jumped in and said, "Wild and disrespectable? Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

I was about to say 'yes' when Kirova interrupted. Seriously, can a guy at least finish his sentence before you jump in? I guess not.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now. Her _sanctioned _guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?" Rose exclaimed.

If I wasn't the person she was yelling this at, I would be clapping and going in 'oohhhhhhh' like people do when you watch soap dramas or in a fight.

'Cheap?' my mind screamed in despair, the nerve!

Kirova waved her hands in the air, like she proved her point which I kinda guessed she did.

"You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

My old teacher used to say that to me, so I was kinda defensive and fired back, "So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."

"Impossible. She'll sill be hopelessly behind her peers."

Rose said something but I wasn't listening. I was flinging comebacks, like a slingshot.

"Then give her extra training sessions."

Then Kirova came back with a comeback which I forgot, so I fling one back at her. It was war. She wanted to get rid of Rose and I was defending her.

We continued to fight to and fro and I was winning when Kirova, the old bitch – I have to agree with Rose – said, "Who's going to put in the extra time? You?"

That caught me off guard so I said, "Well, that's not what I –"

The old bitch crossed her arms and smiled cruelly saying with satisfaction, "Yes. That's what I thought."

I looked at the two girls, kinda peeved because if I took that job at training it would interrupt my reading time. That's the only time I actually let my guard down and relax. Now if I was going to train her, I would have to train, in a way, myself after a long day of guarding.

But I wasn't prepared of the sight that hit me.

The Princess was sitting there with hope in her eyes and a silent plea rang out of them while Rose's one was kind of a plea and a threat like "If you don't, I'll run away with Lissa again and this time you'll never find us!"

Not knowing how deep the river of shit I was stepping into I said, "Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

Kirova, surprised that I said yes, retorted, "And then what? She goes unpunished?"

"Find a way to punish her. Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

Lord Dashkov, finally deciding that he was silence enough joined in and said, "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Kirova, dramatically, looked out of her tinted windows. When she turned back, the Princess pleaded, "Plea, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."

Everything was silent for a moment until Kirova sighed.

"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be. Your continued enrolment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have," – Which meant _my_ spare moments are gone – "before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and you will stay in you dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent... away."

"Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart? Afraid we'll run away again"

I really admire her arrogance but this is not the best time to say that.

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

I stared at her, waiting for her answer because depending on her, my reading time is at stake.

She looked around then caught my gaze and stared into it. I hope I wasn't sending out any lust signals.

She looked away, so I guessed I didn't. Phew!

She stared at the floor then lifted her head and said begrudgingly, "Fine. I accept."

And that was the sound of my fate sealed into what could be the best day of my life since my life would then be a bit interesting, or the worst since my reading time is gone and I might accidently act on my lustful, perverted and disgusting thoughts.

Oh, how I miss High School.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank You All Again. I think this chapter is kind of weird because half the time I don't know if Dimitri is in the room and if he sounds like a jerk I'm sorry. I am very sleep-deprived working on this Chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy world and its character. I only own Dimitri's dream and some of his thoughts.**_

**Chapter Three**

Dear Diary,

In the last entry I kinda ended it abruptly because I was in the cafeteria eating my well deserved lunch and all when Alberta approached me so I put you away.

Anyway, getting back to where we got off, Alberta and I walked Rose to the gym.

Ah, the gym. One of the best places in the school. Where the smell of sweat, blood and deodorant will never wash off.  
As we walked into the gym, the novices quieten down. Each of them was staring at Rose like a star or circus freak. Your choice.

I watched her scan the room with her eyes which landed on a red hair boy.

That small adorable grin was on her face again before she screamed out, "Hey Mason, wipe that drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it in your own time."

A few novices snickered. I would too but I'm old and professional. I hope.

"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session." The boy answered back.

"Oh yeah?" retorted Rose. "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."

"It's _always _a good time to think about you naked," a boy with sandy blonde hair answered back.

"And I thought I was the only who think about you naked," I muttered under my breath, in Russian as we walk away. I mean, if I said it in English, she'll kill me.

And I'll get sack for improper behaviour towards a student.

Anyways, after I left the class, Alberta and I separate ways with her going to the staffroom while I went back to my room for a nap.

I slept like a dead strigoi for the next twenty minute until my alarm clock rang. This started my cursing rampage from my bedroom to the gym, since the damn alarm clock rang in the most inappropriate time.

It interrupted the nicest dream I had in a long time. And that dream would probably lock me up for life under the charges of child pornography and paedophilia.

Okay, it started out innocent enough. I was training her and all.

We were running on the race track. I was running in front of her backwards and was holding a stop watch, shouting encouragements when it started to rain.

Hard.

So hard that we were both soaking wet to the bone when we reached to cover under a tree.

We were both wet.

So wet that our clothes clung to our skin.

So wet that I could see the outline of her bra.

And the outline of her butt.

Then suddenly she started stripping. The last grain of the inner gentleman inside me kicked in just in time before I could drool, asked: "Why are you doing that? Stop it."

It was almost a plea.

Rose's head whipped around and pouted, "But I'm cold and wet. You don't want me to catch pneumonia now, do you?"

She pouted.

She actually pouted.

And it was a mixture of cute and sexy. I just stood there staring, mouth agape like an idiot.

"Of course I don't want you to get sick but can you do it on the other side of the tree?" A high pitched voice asked. It took me a second to figure out that it was me. I cleared my throat as I turned my back to her.

When I finally heard her walk off to the other side of the damn tree, I let out a great sigh of relief. I rubbed my eyes and sat down on the roots of the tree chanting to myself about self control.

"You _must _think clearly. Deep breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out. Think clear and _clean_ thoughts. No matter how much you want to go over there and take those clothes off her yourself and kiss her senseless. You must be a gentleman. You will not force yourself on her. Unless, she wants you too. Which, is highly doubtful. Unless you go and ask her. But... "

My reasoning didn't really help me calm down since a moment later the front of my jeans decided to put up a tent.

"So much for clean thoughts," I muttered.

As I was distracted by my lustful thoughts, I didn't notice Rose sneaking up on me. Suddenly someone was hugging me from the behind. I stiffen instantly.

Whipping my head around, I saw Rose's face close to mine.

"What are you doing?" I practically screeched.

"I'm keeping warm." She stated as if it was normal to hug someone naked! Speaking of naked is she wearing anything?

As if she heard my unasked question she answered, "No I am not," into my ear.

I stopped a shiver down my back from whether of fright or excitement, I don't know.

"My lips are cold Dimitri," I heard Rose purred. She cannot be asking what I think it is.

"Give me a kiss would you?"

Oh.

My.

God.

She is.

I was raised to appreciate things that are given and offered, but this is one offer I have to think about. I would love to take her up on her offer but my conscience won't allow me to take advantage of an innocent girl. Okay she may not be that innocent and yes, she can take care of herself.

While I was fighting with myself, Rose somehow climbed into my lap.

"Dimka, please," she pouted.

"Crap." I breathed as I felt my self control fly out the window.

As if I was in a trance, I leaned my head down towards her. With each haggard breathe, I got closer. My heart began to race. And when I was just a breath away, my damn alarm rang!

My damn, son of a bitch, good for nothing and stupid alarm rang!

I sat up immediately as if a shot of electricity shot through me. I groaned as reality hit me in the face.

After a cold shower and two bottles of water, I stormed out like I said before.

When I finally reached the gym doo, I took a deep breath and walked in.

The novices were still training. I watched as Rose tried to neat the red hair kid but every time she tries to attack him, he blocks her and land a blow back at her causing her to stumble and lose the fight.

I watched silently until the end of the lesson. In every fight, she will lose from tripping over an object, falling from an impact of a blow and even missing a hit.

Sheesh, it looked like I have my work cut out.

Near the end of the lesson, I heard her conversation with the red head whose name seems to be Mason.

"Don't take this the wrong way... I mean, you really are a scrapper, but there's no way you'll be able to take you trials in the spring-"

"They are making me take extra practice sessions," she answered immediately. I'll be ready."

"Extra sessions with who?"

She pointed her thumb in my direction and said, "That tall guy. Dimitri."

The usual description. Then why do I feel disappointed? Was I hoping for something special so I know she pays attention to me as much I do to her? At least she referred me to my first name.

"You're putting in extra time with Belikov?" Mason practically shouted in shock.

"Yeah, so what?"

_So what?_ I nearly risked my position here to train you and you say _so what?_

"So the man is a _god_."

I think I'm starting to like that red head, even though he thought of Rose.

"Exaggerate much?"

It is not an exaggeration. I am a good fighter. Great, even. The Best! Okay that was one was stretching it.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, he's all quiet and antisocial" – excuse me! I do have friends! I just don't talk to them much – "usually, but when he fights... wow." – I do try. I mean, if you decided to be a badass, you have to end their dumb lives with a bang! – "If you're hurting now, you're going to be dead when he's done with you."

Okay, I won't train her till she's dead. Just till she faints of fell asleep in the practice room that I can carry her back to her room...

Oh, god I'm such a paedophile.

Looks like I'll be in the church for a _long_ time on Sunday.

I waited for them to walk their way to class and began to follow her. It was now my official duty to follow her for the rest of the day just in case the Princess – should I start calling her Vasilisa now? – And her plan another escape.

Bodyguard theory and Personal Protection was her next class. I used to love this class because I always aced it but after entering the real world, I found it a bit unnecessary because half the things they train you here doesn't happen.

Anyways, this class was taught by Guardian Stan Alto, a guy I never liked or disliked but after this day I _hate_ him.

When the students were finally seated in their seat and Stan came in with his usual pissed off expression, he began to circle Rose like a shark circling its prey. The thing I hate the most is bullying and I was about to witness one.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous _of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us."

I saw Rose cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

It was kinda good for a little embarrassment but as the lesson went on I found out that Stan is nothing but a bully.

He called her up in front of the class to help him with his class lecture. Being Rose, she walked up with a flick of her hair earning a few sympathetic smiles. And that was when the battles began.

**THE BATTLE OF STAN ALTO **_**VS**_** ROSE HAHAWAY**

**WITH DIMITRI BELIKOV AS COMENTARY**

STAN: So Hathaway, enlighten us about your protective techniques.

ROSE: My ... techniques?

STAN: Of course. Because presumably you must have some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi.

ROSE: We never ran into any Strigoi.

STAN: Obviously. I already figure that out, seeing as how you're still alive.

DIMITRI: You'll figure out that you won't be alive if you ran into me in a dark ally, you son of a bitch.

STAN: So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night time?

ROSE: Sometimes.

STAN: _Sometimes_! Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night."

DIMITRI: You screech like a girl. Are you sure you're a guy?

ROSE: Err... no.

STAN: No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know that because _you weren't here_."

DIMITRI: You won't be here any longer when I'm done with you. God, give the girl a break!

STAN: Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?

ROSE: (No answer)

STAN: Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method.

DIMITRI: That glance will do a better job than you doing the Rotational Survey! I swear you need an eye check!

ROSE: No! That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?

DIMITRI: You tell him, girlfriend!

STAN: Because you got _lucky._

DIMITRI: Luck is a bitch and it's never with you. Just because you're jealous of her skills, doesn't mean you blame it on luck!

ROSE: Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there! It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound.

DIMITRI: Totally! Give me five!

STAN: Safer? _Safer?_

DIMTIRI: Oh stop screeching! What are you? A female bird?

STAN: We are at war with the Strigoi!

DIMITRI: Well, thank you Captain Obvious.

STAN: One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him—and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, _nothing, _compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?

DIMITRI: Okay, I agree with you that her neck is pretty and do you ever considered to be an actor? Because you are a drama queen. Or king. And, can you step away from her otherwise I'm going to kick you so hard in the groin that it makes torturing a Strigoi looks like a pat on the back!

ROSE: Moroi Blood.

STAN: What was that? I didn't catch it.

DIMITRI: Make that and ear check as well.

ROSE: Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger.

STAN: Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of

Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And _that _is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough—even with guardians— to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear…

ROSE: …so do the dhampirs.

DIMITRI: Yeah.

STAN: Well, it looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester.

DIMITRI: That was low and that's also how low I'm going to kick you.

**BATTLE ENDS.**

**DRAW.**

The rest of the class was uneventful unless you count the number techniques I was planning to use on Stan.

For the next two classes I followed Rose, still coming up ways to hurt Stan – one hundred and two, by the way – it was uneventful. When guarding these classes, it felt like being back in the academy in Siberia except most of the time I spoke Russian over there and English here.

It was finally lunch break which I thank god as every step I took, got closer to the staff cafeteria.

I was making a list of what to buy when Rode interrupted my thoughts with a question.

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?"

Still thinking of food, I answered absentmindedly. "Yes."

"And you don't think that was unfair?"

I seriously thought "No" but if I say that then I will encourage bad behaviour, so I answered her question with a question.

"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"

"I kept her alive," she mumbled, looking at her feet.

Well, keeping her alive isn't good enough, Missy! So I asked a question that I immediately regret.

"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?"

I saw her flinched at the question and wanted to bash my head against the wall. I was really hungry and you know what they say, men are always crabby when they are hungry. Then I couldn't believe that I continued, "If you can't fight _them _—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she snapped.

I deserved that.

I wanted to make her feel better so I started to compliment her in a mentor way. I can't just say _'I think you look hot when you fight.'_ It will be awkward.

"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"

"Sure, now and then."

"You didn't join any teams?"

"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here."

Sheesh! No wonder she kept losing in class. Her muscle had forgotten how it felt to fight. Looks like my job as a mentor is going to last much longer than I hoped.

"You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking."

"I'll be able to protect her," she said fiercely.

Ah, I could see that spark in her eyes again.

"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know—for your field experience _or _after you graduate. No one wants to waste the bond— but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate—if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."

My stomached talked. God, did I just call the princess 'Vasilisa'? Should I start calling her that?

"Lissa, call her Lissa," Rose shouted at my back as I walked away before my empty stomach caused me to do something rash.

Once I turned at the corner, I nearly ran to the cafeteria.

"Sandwich, coffee, pastry, sandwich, coffee, pastry..."

I chanted as I march to the – thank god! – Empty queue.

I stacked five sandwiches, two double espressos and two cream puffs.

Hey, a guy's gotta look after his body image too you know!

After I got the food, found an empty table in the back corner, I began to stuff down the sandwiches, finishing one in four bites. When I had gone through four of the five, I began to eat slowly as I heard footsteps heading towards my direction.

I looked up, seeing Alberta coming with her tray in hand and a disapproving look at me.

Alberta was like another mother to me. A mother unlike my biological one who hugs you when you fall, kiss you goodnight, bake fresh bread every day and likes to shop, Alberta was a mother who does not hug you when you fall, likes to talk about killing strigoi, cuts her hair short, commands the whole group of guardians and beats you into a bloody pulp in training.

"You gotta to eat slowly, otherwise you'll choke."

I shook my head answer around a mouthful of chicken sandwich, "I can't. Haven't eaten for hours."

"Don't speak with your mouth full," she scolded.

I swallowed the chunk and apologized.

I took a swig of the double espresso to wash down the food and began, much more politely, to finish the sandwich.

"How was Hathaway?" She asked as she took a seat across me and picked up her beef burger. No cucumber sandwiched for Alberta.

"Fine, if you call getting her butt kicked in training, humiliated by Stan and failing in multiple subjects, alright."

Alberta let out a sigh.

"I knew she was going to fall behind the others but our numbers are falling as well as the moroi. We can't afford to lose more."

"She has the spirit," – I said and took another gulp of the coffee, - "But she needs a lot of training to get better."

"And lucky for her she got one of the best," Alberta grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

Since my first training session at the academy, Alberta had been calling me the best. Well, second to her. Just because I beat down five guys at once doesn't mean I'm that great. I bet if you were bored and twelve, you'll practice a lot too.

"Anyways," I said, trying to get on a lighter tone, "how was practice? Who beat who and did one of the guys tried to beat my record?"

For the next twenty minutes, we sat there talking about practice.

Which leads to now.

I got to go. Rose has her next class in two minutes. I wonder if they let me eat there. I still have one cream puff left.

Dimitri

_**A.N: Sorry this chapter was late. I had two essays to finish and tons of Math homework to finish. Give me about a week or five days for the next chapter. **_

_**Bookworm-at-starbucks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I do not own Vampire Academy or the **_**Louis L'Amour books (North of Rails).**

CHAPTER FOUR 

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! As always, Thanks for reading, without you guys, I am nothing. Though I have to mention something, the numbers of visitors are dropping! I can feel my doubt rising up from my depths of despair. Okay so if there is anything that you guys think needs improving any suggestions, I'm up to it just send me a message or review it, either way I don't care. **

I dedicate this chapter to coffee and Pride & Prejudice. I still don't know why people like Mr Darcy. 

Dear Diary,

I know so far that it had been one day and I had like three entries already but what can I say, it's an action packed day. Or night.

Anyways, after stuffing down that last cream puff while running across the school to Rose's class – and let's say the cream puff didn't want to stay down – I had a moment of realisation has as I watch Lissa – I decided to call her that from now on – and Rose took their seats.

I have not been in any relationship for four years.

I haven't _talked_ to girl – other than my mother, sister and Alberta – for four years.

I haven't _flirted_ with a girl for four years.

I haven't _held hands_ with a girl for four years.

I haven't _hugged_ a girl for four years.

I haven't _kissed_ a girl for four years.

I haven't had _sex_ for four years.

Good god, I am so deprived. No wonder, I was drooling after Rose like a piece of steak.

About half of the class, I excused myself from the post and went to plan out Rose's training sessions.

AS I walked to the store to grab things, I made a mental list and here it is:

**Dimitri Belikov's List of To-Dos**

Rose

Start dating before I pounce on my student.

Make friends with someone.

Call my mother.

Rose

Make some bread. My supply is running low.

Read the "North of Rails" again.

Rose

Run a few laps.

Go swimming.

Grow some roses.

Rose

Rose

ROSE!

ROSE

**END OF LIST**

Okay, the list got kinda intense at the end, but hey, I'm sex deprived.

In the end, I managed to carry back nothing. My trip there was a waste of time. I could've been reading.

When class finally ended, I waited in the gym, lying on one of the mats with my book. I promised myself that I would read until she comes in but for the next fifteen minutes, she didn't.

Letting out huge sigh I went off in search for her.

I found her later outside of school talking to Lissa in hushed tones. Damn they are planning to escape again. I rushed forwards and loomed over them.

They both stopped talking immediately to look at me.

"You're late for practice," I told Rose.

Turning my head, I bowed slightly and said, "Princess,"

We started to walk away, but I could feel waves of worry coming of Rose.

We walked for about half to the campus when suddenly Rose stopped.

She had this blank expression on her face. An expression I know so well.

I sighed and walked back to her and for the next ten minutes, I did things I would never want people to know I did.

**Dimitri Belikov's Tactics to Bring Rose back to Reality**

Calling her name = FAILED.

Waving in front of her face = FAILED.

Shake her shoulders = FAILED.

Hold her hand = FAILED.

Jumped out of nowhere and shouted "Boo!" = FAILED.

Pretend to confess undying love = FAILED.

Tickled her = FAILED.

Kissing her = SUCCESS.

Technically, I didn't kiss her but I did hold her shoulders, stared into her blank eyes and leaned down when suddenly she started to wake up. I inwardly cursed as I said, "Rose? Rose?"

She blinked at me at first, as if waking up in the morning ten arched her neck around to look at where we are.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I _concentrated _on taking my hands of her.

"I…yeah.I was…I was with Lissa…" She reached up to touch her head as she said. "I was in her head."

"Her head?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's part of the bond."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's…"

I felt her hesitate to answer, as if she is deciding if she is really in danger. Before I could demand her to tell me she answered, "She's not in danger."

"Can you keep going?" I asked as I turned around and march to the gym, hiding my curses as I mouth them for the rest of the way.

When we reached the gym, it took all of my nearly- extinct- self-control to _not _walk in to the change room with her. It was a close battle because my foot was inching towards her as I watch her retrieving back walking deeper and deeper into the dark change room, where I could ravish her if I follow...

Stop it Dimitri.

Good God. You are a mature – okay, that was stretching it – responsible adult. You will not go on like this. You will walk towards the training mat and read the book.

_Yes, read the book, _I thought as I march stiffly. Sitting down with the grace of a duck, I pulled out my book and began to read. The words started to sooth me and I manage to forget about Rose, who was naked and changing in the changing room.

When I had finally calmed down and locked away my inner cave-man, I put my book away and waited for her to come out.

A few moments later, I heard her walking towards me. I looked up to see her wearing a pair of port shorts that was ity-bity and a t-shirt. It took all my strength not to scream out, _"So cute!"_ And start hugging her like a flush toy.

"Umm, can I take a break today? My muscles really can't work."

I laughed at this.

Okay, the bad girl is _asking_ me to let her off. She didn't look like the type to ask. Maybe she is joking because if she didn't want to train, I bet she would have hid in her room instead of asked.

So I laughed. Seriously don't know why but I just... laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

"Oh, you were serious"

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for _two _days. Why do we have to start training now? Let me go to bed. It's just one hour."

I crossed my arms across my chest for two reasons, one was to look tough and two was not to reach out and give her a hug, carry her back to her bed and tuck her in. And maybe stay there for a bit and lie next to her.

Again, I must call myself a disgusting and perverted paedophile.

"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?"

"I hurt like hell."

"You'll feel worst tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, better to jump in now while you still feel ... not as bad."

"What kind of logic is that?"

Belikov logic! My mind shouted but I didn't answer.

She dropped the topic the moment I started to show her weights and reps I wanted her to do. After finishing showing her, I went to the corner of the room and began to read my book otherwise I'll be staring at her butt and all as she trained.

When there was about ten minutes left to our training, I walked over to her and showed her a few cooling-down stretches.

I tried, with all my might not to stare at her ass as she bends down to stretch her ham strings.

"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian? You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?"

Her questions hit me in face as they brought me back to reality and from her butt. It took a moment for my brain to comprehend the question.

"No. I attended the one in Siberia."

"Whoa. That's got to be the only place worst than Montana."

_Duh!_ My mind shouted as my face tried to school its amused features.

"After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently."

The words nearly choked me as I said it.

"They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Did this lord die on your watch?"

"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away."

My mind flashed back to the moment that happened. Ivan was always a happy go lucky when I started my first job. He was completely different form me, the stiff and cold guardian.

But I cracked in the end.

You _cannot_ not like Ivan. He was always laughing, flirting and getting into fights. It looked like every time I turned around I had to haul him out of some fight he declared in an honour of a woman. Then that one night when he told me to go have a break, find a girl, start dating, get drunk and do something stupid. We were friends then. I refused him but after several attempts of whining coming from his end, I agreed.

That night I couldn't get that unsettling feeling out of my gut which yelled, "_Go back Dimitri!"_ As I walked further and further away from Ivan's place.

About an hour later, of endless boredom and pestering women, I came back to tell him that I was so ugly that women avoided me, when the news hit me.

Ivan was killed about ten minutes after I left. Apparently, the Strigoi was waiting outside and killed the guardian and went after him.

Something shattered inside me. My first friend in a long time died because I wanted to have fun. He died because I wanted to talk to a girl.

He was gone.

I went into a daze for a couple of days.

_It was all a dream_, I kept telling myself that but the moment they lowered the casket down I knew he was really gone.

His brown hair didn't shined that lively shine anymore, his face wasn't flush with blood from laughing and his eyes was never going to open again.

About a week after his death, I was sent to St. Vladimir. A place where I hoped

I won't get hurt again. But it doesn't seem like that now.

"Hey," Rose said, bringing me out of my depth of despair. I looked up to see her brown eyes full of concern as she said, "Did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that."

I arched my brow. Was she really complimenting on my tactics? Because I thought she was more of pissed at it not admiring it.

"You're complimenting me on that?"

"Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried."

"Last one?"

What? That was the first time we found them. Their location was tipped off by someone who called us at two in the morning.

"Yeah. In Chicago .With the pack of psi-hounds."

"This was the first time we found you. In Portland."

"Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it."

"Maybe," I said dismissively. I think she had one too many bite from Lissa.

When then said our good byes, well _silent_ good byes as we walked to the opposite side of campus; her, the novice's dorm, mine the guardian's dorm.

As I walked away, I thought about poor Ivan.

The closet door to that past just opened wide as I felt the rush of memories envelop me.

Images of Ivan poking fun of me, memory clips of me pulling Ivan out of a fight and hitting the opponent for him, cracking a joke for him, begging for forgiveness for him and dodging his wind balls for practice.

I felt my throat close tighter as I tried to walk faster to my room, where I could let the memory wrap around me.

When I finally made it, I locked the door and sank to the floor letting my mind to take over like it did in the first few days Ivan left.

So, dairy right now I am sitting on the floor with a bottle of vodka I found in Mr. Nagy's stash.

To Ivan.

**An: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other two, I was kinda having a writer's block of where to end because I screwed the book's chapter and went on my own. I know this one doesn't really have my usually sense of humour but I'm kinda depress and all. I think I will update every Sunday, well Sunday in Australia but other than that, give me a week and it will be up. **

**Bookworm-at-Starbucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and the song – Without You – by Mariah Carey.**

_**AN. Sorry that this chapter is two days late and all because I had to type up an article on the New Zealand crisis and I had to study for my English, history, and science tests coming soon. I think this my worst chapter so I HOPE you guys like it. So. Read. Enjoy. Review.**_

Dear Diary,

Okay, technically it is Sunday right now and all but since I'm about fifteen minutes away from falling into a deep hang-over sleep, I'm going to write this as fast as I can.

Saturday started out fine. I trained Rose and myself not to look at her butt when she is running. Then I had my training and after taking my sexual frustration out on Stan, I felt better. But I think he'll be limping all week.

After lunch with Alberta giving me a lecture, I did some ore guarding, then taught a class about guarding. Okay, so technically I was guarding all day. You see why I say Rose was going to brighten up this place.

Okay after dinner, a group of guardian around my age were talking loudly and laughing their butts off when one of them, the leader or something, thumped the table catching their attention.

"Okay everyone," he said as he stood on top off one to the tables. If Alberta saw that he won't standing anymore because for some reason she loves the furniture. Must be her feminine side.

Anyways, the guy continued: "We are going to party tonight!" This earned him a lot of cheers. "So, let's go!"

I was, apparently, standing at the door way so they all stopped when they saw me standing there staring at them.

"Umm…" I said uncertainly. "Can I come?"

Everything went quite for a moment and I swear I could hear the crickets calling in the background.

And when I thought I was going to die from sweating too much, cheers and shout erupted from the group as the enveloped me.

"Yeah man," the leader shouted into my ear as we walked off. "Welcome to the group. I'm Nick and you are?"

I took his out stretched hand and gave it a strong shake. "Dimitri Belikov."

"Well, Belikov we are going to par-tay tonight at the club, you're coming right?"

"Oh, course."

Nick grinned and shouted out to the rest of the group behind us. "The party is officially starting!"

Like before, the group let out a howl and off we went.

When we arrived at the club was in full throttle because it was midnight in human time. And I guess the woman there was kind of shocked to see about ten tall men dressed in black and one in a duster – I forgot to change. But I don't think they minded once they saw how fit we are and the way we stared at them like a piece of steak. For some reason, women like it when men go into animal mode. And in about an hour they were grinding themselves with most of the guardian on the dance floor.

In that hour I had drank about five shots of vodka, three glasses of whiskey, a beer and tree tall glasses. It was kind of a shock to the bartender when he saw that I was still awake and breathing.

My talent in remaining conscious while holding that much alcohol was paying off because by the time everyone was pass out drunk, I had to drive them home and dump their drunk ass in their room without getting vomit on myself and let's just say I saw more vomit tonight than the amount of blood coming from the pack of Strigoi I helped kill.

But before all the vomit action, I did got – a bit! – drunk. In my defence, it was because the guy – I thought whose name was Steve – started to vomit everywhere and I was trying to get away. That momentary slip had caused me to act drunk for three hours hour.

Okay this was my fuzzy memory:

**WHAT I, DIMITRI BELIKOV, DID WHEN DRUNK**

_Swear into a brotherhood with Nick – I don't think he'll remember._

_Told everyone about my fears and all which caused everyone to cry and started to have a group hug. _

_Gave dating advice to someone. _

_Reacting the moment I hit my scum of a father – that of course got a few cheers._

_Gossiped about the two guardians that ran away with each other. _( I felt kind of uncomfortable with that topic because that might be me and Rose in the future. You'll never know.)

_Shared all of our greatest and worst moments about battle._

_And to end that thirty minutes – me, Nick, Steve and some other guy I think is Ian – sang karaoke._

That was one of the most embarrassing thing I ever did, well after thinking that tooth fairies still existed until I was fifteen. Anyways, this was embarrassing because, I as SINING IN FRONT OF PEOPLE and this is my secret obsession.

Yes, me the big he-man loves singing. But you just can't stop this feeling.

Good, God. I sound so gay but then the tent in front of my jeans when I think of Rose kissing me is reassuring me that I'm straight as a telephone pole. In two ways.

From my fuzzy collection of memories of that night, it started out after I took a swig out of my bottle again. We were laughing at some joke when my favourite song started to play.

Nick must've noticed that I liked it or I told them or something and next thing I knew we were on stage each with a microphone in hand. The black metal felt smooth in my hand as I held it. I flicked the button and I could hear it turned on.

Then I started to sing.

"_No I can't forget this evening Or your face as you were leaving But I guess that's just the way The story goes You always smile but in your eyes Your sorrow shows Yes it shows." _

Okay that was the first verse and my memory ended there where it attached to the part where I started bellowing the chorus with Nick, Steve and Ian.

"_I can't live If living is without you I can't live I can't give anymore I can't live If living is without you I can't give I can't give anymore!" _

Okay so that concluded my night of utter drunkenness because I woke up from that haze so fast that my head spin.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly three pm which meant we only have about three hours left of sleep for tomorrow and I got to go to church!

I wondered why the manger didn't ask us to leave, then I saw the "Open for 24 hours" sign at the door.

I turned around to say that we should head back when I saw that the whole group but dead drunk, and some, asleep.

Dear God.

Letting out a frustrated sigh and a foul curse that would make a sailor blush, I began to haul one man out to the van. One by one.

In that hour of pain and labour, I have been groped accidently – I hope – by four men, kissed by two – on the cheek otherwise, rot in hell! – and drooled on by five. The rest was semi-conscious so they only muttered about something. I remember one tried to hit me because he thought I was a Strigoi.

I think that he'll be wondering about where he got that black eye.

Anyways, when I finally got the last man crammed into the vehicle, of we went. I drove all the way back to the academy, fighting off the smell of vomit because I think one of them decided to empty their stomach. Not that I wouldn't mind doing the same. But after years of drinking stuff that is a hell lot stronger than this.

So when the guy at the gate finally gave me the "OK" to go in, I had to haul all of them back in and take them to their rooms. I tucked in about ten of our roughest and meanest guardian who hugged onto me like a baby. I felt like I distributing out flyers but ten times heavier because after the first couple of guys who I took in separately, I started to feel the alcohol affecting me.

So I grabbed three at a time. One on my back, one on the right and the other on my left. It was hard to hold onto them because I didn't touch the vomit. Yeah, yeah, call me a prude all you want but it's unhygienic.

After tucking in the last guardian, I stumbled my way back to my room which leads to now where I am sitting on the floor and writing quickly as possible.

Huh! And Mason said I was antisocial. Is this social enough for you!

Damn, the alcohol is getting to me. I'm going to be a hangover tomorrow. I hope it wears off before church.

Dimitri.

_Five Hours Later _

LATE DAY UPDATE

Dear Diary,

I was a hangover in church…

**AN: Okay, not my best work 'cause I wasn't in the zone. I am sorry if him being hang over in church offensive my friend did say don't but look a bit on the humour side, it is kind of funny. That explains the pain expression. Okay now that might make him an asshole but sorry. I'll try to write so deep soul thing though I warn I suck at it. Keeping laughing when I watch something like that. **

**Bookworm – At – Starbucks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**AN: Hello there fellow Fanfic readers! So long – literally – no write! I had a TON of assessments and assignments! I was sleeping in a room filled with taped up exam dates. I also started a knitting project to calm the stress mind and – sorry to VA fans – I was kind of bored reading VA. I mean I read it for like twenty times or something and I was drowning boredom. But, I swallowed the bile of boredom and powered through! I am quite proud of myself about that… **

**I dedicate this chapter to, once again, my dear friend M who changed her name to DXR. You are the best and thanks for being there to discuss about Ian's hotness and W.W. Hale's mysterious name. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING OWNS TO RICHELLE MEADS (maybe, his thoughts belong to me). The world. characters (except Nick)and location and all belongs to RICHELLE MEADS.**_

Dear Diary,

I was a hangover in Church. Yes, I know. If my Mama ever finds out she is going to kill me. She may be a foot shorter than me, but man she can pack a punch. You know I didn't get my fighting skills from my father.

Anyways, as I was sitting in church, trying to show my respect and not curse because of my throbbing headache. And just when I thought my head couldn't pound any worse, she walks in.

It was like a sin walking into church, the devil coming in to kill us all or… eating and apple in church! I have no idea where that came from. I'm having strange cravings for fruit these days… back to the point. Then, instead of having one headache I had two. Yes, little Dimitri was learning to put up a tent. And in church too! God, my Mama is going to castrate me if she finds out. Thank the lord she is half way around the world.

After church, I waited for everyone to leave before I limped away for a cold shower. After the shower I went to the guardian lounge.

The lounge was a huge "L" shape room that manage to hold all the guardians when there was a meeting. Along the right wall of the room, pigeon holes that had the name of every guardian available on it line up in alphabetical order. The little part of the "L" was where the long oak table sat. The oak table, let me tell you, has never seen the light of day since the first day it was here I guess because, in all my time here, I never seen it cleaned. There are always candy wrappers, books, papers, pens, stakes and socks on that table. I have no idea how the socks got there but no one was willing to take it off.

I walked in and close the double doors behind me. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks. YES I AM BLUSHING! I am sorry if you expected me to be cold and all but until you meet a dozen guardians miming karaoke singing to you, you tell me how to act! It was so embarrassing, though some did thank me for hauling their drunken asses back… but that was beside the point. Some of them did respect me in the battle field and, apparently now, the karaoke bar. I mean, I didn't know I could hold a high that long. It was only five minutes…

Okay, moving along. I walked into the room and marched for my pigeon hole though there were a few guardians who secretly mimed the singing thing again.

It seemed like forever when I reached, my pigeon hole. Letting out a sigh as I took out my schedule and flipped through, scanning my position let out another weary sigh when I saw I had gate duty tonight. I was seriously behind my reading and needed a couple of hours to catch up. Again.

As I turned away to walk out of the staff room, Alberta called me to see her in her office. I let out a puff of frustration and marched into her office.

It was a room of with the perimeter of 4x4m and was cramped full of paper work, photos and …. Strigoi teeth? I supressed a shudder as I saw fifty pair of fans hanging around the room in a row, gleaming in the dim light. Yep, I was right; she is the scarier mother I never had.

When I turned back to her as i sat down, she must have noticed the way I looked at them because the way she smiled at me scared the jeebies out of me.

"Nice collection," I commented, pushing down the urge to run out screaming like a maniac.

"Thanks," she grinned back as she lowered herself onto the desk chair. It somehow looked sinister, especially with all of the TEETH hanging along the wall and swinging like flags in the spring festival.

"So, you probably wonder why I call you in here."

I nodded, keeping a stern face.

"I have notice there was a rumour going around this morning," - oh, shit! – "and it is circling rapidly. The topic of this rumour is you."

I nodded again, afraid to open my mouth because I could feel a squeak coming up. I look up at her face expecting to see her scolding face when what I saw was a huge smirk.

This completely baffled me. I thought she was going to scold me for leaving a trail of vomit all the way to dorms. The guys really didn't have the stomach for drinks.

We stared at each other for a moment, no one moving or speaking until Alberta broke into a grin and slapped me in the arm laughing and saying, "Why didn't you tell me you were going out to party? Could have invited me along. So is it true that you didn't get drunk even though you drank down half the bar?"

I blinked at her several times, still shock at the turn of events.

"What?" she smiled. "You though I was going to scowl you? Or did you do something wrong?"

"Of course not!" I said at once which earned me a lifted eyebrow.

I gave her my best smile which caused her to laugh.

"So," she started once sober, "how do you do it? The drinking thing?"

So for the rest of the afternoon me and Alberta was downing drinks and holding it. By the time I emerged from the office, I had one of Alberta's arms over my shoulder as I half dragged her to her room. She was drunk as a doornail. I pushed her onto her bed and started for my dorm, when I remembered I hag gate duty tonight.

Turning on my heel I marched straight for the gate. I hate gate duty. All you ever do is watch the gate and change the wards. It's so boring! Unless there was an attack, which I highly doubt will happen tonight, there is nothing else to do other than kick rocks and play with stones.

This just proven something; life without Rose Hathaway is completely and utterly dull.

Dimitri.

_**AN: boring this chapter, I know. I had no idea what to do because, I was trying to make a routine for him when Rose doesn't mention him. But don't worry, I have the perfect idea for the next chapter. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**An: Hey guys! When I wrote Chapter Six it wasn't really a good one. SO to redeem myself I give you: CHAPTER SEVEN and right after the last chapter too. I was hoping to get more reviews but hey, beggars can't be choosers. So ask you, PLEASE REVIEW because I have low self-esteem and I know I have bad tense and punctuation. My friend and teachers remind me that every time we have to do a writing exam that was NON FICTION! Anyways, I noticed the numbers of visitor are dropping starting with chapter two and so on. I would to like ask why? Curiosity and all.**

**I dedicate this to my friend again, DXR and Glee for a brilliant regional's song – Loser like me. Also to SSS but next time TRANSLATE, WOMAN! Do I look like a S_ _ _ _ to you?**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVES TO RICHELLE MEAD.**_

Dear Diary,

It has been a couple of weeks since I last wrote. Life had been so far fine and falling back to routine. Even though I did get a boner in church for the first week or two, that effect had died down so I didn't limp out of church anymore.

Rose and I have established a steady routine now, with her stretching then running in the freezing Montana autumn. I think she doesn't really like the training exercises but I was taught to stick to the basics so the basics I am sticking too.

If I remember correctly, she came up to me one week when I was reading on the mat with the CD player out. It was playing my favourite songs, which of course, she complained. Well, excuse me for listening to the 80's!

"Whoa, Dimitri," she said as she tossed her bag on the floor. I love it when she says my name. It sounds like I'm finally home or I have reached that mysterious place that I've been searching for all my life. It just somehow sounds different when other people say it, you know?

"I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now," she continued, bringing me back to reality. "But do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?"

I looked over at her, noting the scarf and red nose. But for some reason, she still looks so CUTE. I have the urged to once again scream out, "So cute!" and rush forward to hug her like a flush toy and never let go. Though, I probably she'll knee me in the Mr's.

"What does it matter to you? I'm the one who's going to be listening to it. You'll be outside running."

She made a face but started to stretch. I had finally learnt that it is best if I have a paperback in my hand when she stretches otherwise my eyes will be wondering to some parts of her body. I seriously need to get laid. Did you, I read this magazine I found in the new stack in the staff room and it said that the average number of times that men have sex in a week is approximately three. This means I am six hundred and twenty-four … sessions behind. I am so deprived.

"Hey," she said, still stretching, "what's with all the running, anyway? I mean, I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to something with a little hitting? They're still killing me in group practice."

"Maybe you should hit harder," I said drily, still in shock at the amount of sessions I have missed in the last four years. I wonder if Rose will allow me to book a session with her… Don't even go there Dimitri!

"I'm serious."

"Hard to tell the difference," I said as I placed the book down, took a quick glance at the page number and looked at her with my eyes only, too lazy to it back up. "My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight the dark creatures, right?"

"Yup."

"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"

"Depends on what store we're in."

I looked at her.

"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."

Giving an inward sigh I sat up, crossing my legs in a fluid motion. I've practiced for hours how to sit down, stand up and all in fluid, graceful motion because, come on, I'll be tripping over my legs if I don't.

I looked at her properly now and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Oh? Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"

I saw her eyes glancing at my body with appreciation and felt the blood rush downwards. Thank god I was wearing one of my sweat pants.

"Okay," she said her eyes finally away from my body and reached to touch her toes. "I'll cut his head off."

"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?" I asked, eyebrow still raise.

She straightened up from the stretch, sounding a bit peeved as she answered, "Fine, then I'll set him on fire."

"Again, with what?"

"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"

Duh!

"You run," I said simply.

I saw something flash in her eyes and felt scared when her eyes glued on the CD player than my head for the rest of her stretches. I could see it now, her lobbing the CD player at my head.

Wanting to make her feel better, I told her that I run with her. I think that improved her mood.

So we were running together. I didn't want to leave her behind so slowed down to match her pace. I could sense that she was pushing herself to earn my approval. We ran in silence, watching the sun setting and our clouds formed by our breath as the temperature fell.

We had to twelve laps but on the third lap, something happened that made ME – mister calm cool and collective – snap an inch.

A group of novices were passing by, one of them the red head Mason. He waved out at her shouting, "Good form, Rose!"

She smiled and waved back. She smiled that bright happy smile.

She never smiled like that around me.

Suddenly feeling jealous, I snapped, "You're slowing down. Is this why your times aren't getting any faster? You're easily distracted?"

The shock on her face mirrored as much of mine. I felt like an asshole once those unexpected words flowed out. I could see her cheeks growing pink – no from the cold – at the comment as she ran faster.

We ran for the rest of the laps with me feeling like a dirt bag. In the end my comment actually pushed her because she beat her best time by two minutes.

"Not bad, huh?" she bragged playfully as we headed inside to do our cool down stretches. "Looks like I could get as far as the Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not sure how Lissa would do."

"If she was with you, she'd be okay."

Those words slipped out of my mouth before I could have thought of anything.

She snapped her head up immediately and stared at me.

I stared back, amuse by her shock and thankful that I didn't say something stupid like, _"I'll kill anything before it reaches you."_

Then like a lightning bolt hitting her, her eyes glazed over.

Before I could have asked her what's wrong or shake her awake, she whipped around towards the door and ran. And by god, she ran like hell.

And of course like any other sane person would do, I followed her.

We ran past half of the campus until we reached the Princess's dorm where she dragged Lissa away from the bed.

I meant to take a quick look then go back to Rose but the sight there was not what I except.

The dead fox was lying in the middle of the bed, eyes wide open and glazed over by death. A deep slash went across its neck letting out a pink jelly like substance that could've been the food pipe. The yellow bed sheet was stained by a pool of blood from that like furry animal. The sight nearly made me sick. I mean, I'm used to stabbing something and seeing blood but I don't look at the aftermath much and they are mostly horrible creatures that I killed, not cute fuzzy animals. If my mother saw this she'll cry because she loves animals, no matter how much they avoid Dhampir.

In about another half an hour, three other guardians and Headmistress Kirova was cramped into the little room. While we waited for them and for Lissa to calm down a bit, something caught my eye on the wall.

It was a picture of Rose and Lissa. It seems like they were attending Halloween because they were both dressed up in fairy costumes, complete with wings and sparkly make-up. Rose looked so adorable! Again the urge to hug her came again but this wasn't the best time to display guardian-student relationship in front of the headmistress.

"It was still alive when I got back," Lissa whispered clutching onto Rose's arm. "Barely. Oh God, it was twitching. It must have suffered so much."

Lissa's face was pale and her lips shivered her frail body looked like she is going to faint on the ground.

"Did you—?"

"No. I wanted to…I started to…"

"Then forget about it," Rose said sharply. "It's 's stupid joke. They'll clean it up. Probably even give you a new room if you want."

"Rose…do you remember…that one time…"

"Stop it. Forget about it. This isn't the same thing."

"What if someone saw? What if someone knows?"

"No. It's not the same. It has nothing to do with that. Do you hear me?"

"It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Lissa nodded doubtfully as me and the rest of the people in the room watched, confuse what they were talking about.

"Get this cleaned up," Kirova snapped to the matron. "And find out if anyone saw anything."

Someone ordered me to take Rose back to her room even though she begged to let her stay with Lissa. I wanted to let her stay even if it meant that they will escape again but I had to take orders and it's the best way for me to ask what's going on.

We walked back in silenced, until something clicked in me. That's what she meant when she said the Lissa was in danger and she had to ake her away.

"You know something. Something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you told Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?" I asked breaking the intense silence that was built between her and me on the way to the novices' dorm.

"I don't know anything. It's just some sick joke."

"Do you have any idea who'd do it? Or why?"

I could feel her considered this question as we walked on. I was about to ask her again but she answered saying: "No. No clue."

For some unknown reason, my chest gave out a quick stab of pain through me. It hurt. It hurt that she didn't trust me to tell me what was going on or her suspicions.

"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious."

She turned around, rage lit in her eyes. "Yeah, it is serious. It's all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me something! _Teach me how to fight. _I already know how to run away."

I watched this calmly then started to walk again.

"Come on. You're late for practice."

She practiced in silence. Somehow, this morning's comment seemed like days before.

When practice finished, I watched Rose went to Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques, still fuming.

With a sigh, I went over to the punching bag and started to work on my emotional train wreck this morning.

Dimitri

AN: Okay that was a crap ending. There was supposed to be another part that's why it took so long. I know I promised to a few people there will be the presence of a certain Mr Jesse Zeklos. But, if you want that chapter, I'm afraid I have to use my Authorly threats like some people do on Fanfic. I want at least 20 reviews for this chapter. Because I have the next chapter typed up and I won't post it until I think people are desperate for it. Hehehehe, I's so fun being evil!

Love,

Bookworm-At-Starbucks


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is late. A lot of things were going on in my school so I totally forgot about it. I also ad to rewrite the chapter because I thought that I left out too much empty time slots and I also wanted to upload two other stories – not Vampire Academy, I'm sorry – up on the same day so, the third one dragged these two and yeah, you get the point. This is the first time I actually plotted my chapter so I HOPE it is good. Other than that, READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOTLINE. RICHELLE MEAD OWNS THEM.**

Dear Diary,

As you can see from this morning's entry I was pretty stressed out. Well, let me tell you, tonight is worse! My dear, lovely hot student had caused my blood to go hot in two different ways at the same time. Kinky, but that's not the point. I'll tell you what happened.

SO after gate duty, I returned to my room. It was getting late and I still hadn't taken a shower yet. So I did the most normal thing ever: I took a shower.

It was an ordinary shower. I washed my hair. I washed my hands. I washed my feet. I washed my back and I washed my …. You get the point. The constant pounding of the water on my back was relaxing and unravelling the knots in my back, allowing me to think clearly and set my priorities straight.

As I was shampooing my hair and making another to-do list on the foggy glass shower door, a knock sounded out form my room. Cursing the person outside, I half rinsed my hair and grabbed a towel to cover the lower part of body. It was cold outside of my shower so I was leaping like a maniac with shampoo foam in my hair and a small, what used to be white, pink towel around my Mr's.

And guess who I saw when I yanked the door open.

STAN!

The stupid asshole was standing there, blushing as he caught sight of me! What are you, a virgin?

He could be…. That is beside the point!

"What?" I barked, getting angry because the cold air outside the dorm was rising up to nether regions.

"Umm, I was… umm…" he murmured, still bright red like a tomato.

With a sigh, I said, "Good bye!" and slammed the door in that asshole's face and ran back to my nice warm shower.

Luckily, nobody interrupted my shower otherwise I was going to castrate the bastard.

Stepping out of the shower, I felt refreshed and went to my room to change.

Grabbing a plane black turtle neck sweater from the closet and a pair of grey sweat pants since I decided to go for a run, I saw my western novel sitting on my beside table. The picture of the wild-west was on the cover, glowing like a beacon to me. I looked over at my mirror on the wall and a brilliant idea struck me.

Since I have a thing for the wild – west wand you can see it in the clothes I wear, I decided to work on my 'cowboy' accent. Checking if the coast was clear and no microphones were there, I stared straight into my mirror and said the most cliché line of any cowboy movie.

"Stick 'em up."

I stared at my serious expression in the mirror for a second and felt a blush heating up my face.

God, if my mother saw me doing this right now I'll get disowned! Thank God, she's in Siberia otherwise –

As if it was on cue, the phone rang, causing me to jump up two feet.

"Hello," I answered in a shaky voice.

"Dimitri, it's your Mama," a warm voice answered back.

"Hello, Mama. How are you?"

"I'm fine but I think I might die from a heart break."

"WHAT!" I shouted. "WHY?" Did she have a heart disease? A stroke? What could she possibly mean?

"Because I will never see my little Dimitri walk down the aisle with a nice girl and give me grandbabies."

I sighed in relief and inwardly groaned. Not this subject again!

Last time we talked about this there wasn't a girl of interest. But now there is! Now I can't get the image of me and Rose making a whole lot of grandbabies for my mother and have fun making them too. Though, if I chose Rose to be my bride, there won't be any grandbabies for my mother to spoil.

And since when did I say I was going to marry Rose! I did not dream about her in a wedding dress. I swear to God! Okay that is a lie. Last night I had a dream of Rose in a white dress; her hair tied flowing down on the back of the ivory gown and a sparkly tiara on her head. She turned and smiled at me. That warm, bright cheeky smile that she smiled that she smiles so rarely. Then, of course, before we get to say the 'I do's' my stupid, good for nothing alarm clock rang and woke me up from a fairy tale.

What the hell is wrong with me? I hardly know the girl much and I'm falling for her like a rock.

"_Dimitri Aleksandr* Belikov_! Are you listening to a word that I was saying?" my mother's voice screeched in my ear, bringing me out of my foul mood.

"Sorry Mama, I was a bit distracted."

"My Dimitri distracted? Impossible! Boy you are never distracted. Except for that time where you had a crush on that –" She stopped dead at what she was saying which made me panic. The suddenly a loud _whoop!_ Came out of the phone.

"Hallelujah! My boy is finally going to get married! I need to tell your grandma and your sisters. We'll have to see this girl. Did you buy the ring yet –"

"MOTHER!" I shouted over the phone. "I am not in love with her! I was buttoning up my shirt and one of the buttons fell off." I said. I can't possibly be in love with Rose. I just have a silly crush on her. That's all. I don't think she believed me because the next word she said was, "Tell me or I burn down your book shelf." _**(AN: My parents threaten me with this all the time. I feel for Dimitri.)**_

NO!

So, I spilled the beans.

I felt so shocked that my mother would do that. If Alberta would threaten me with that I would understand but my soft, kind, loving mother is making threats. She really does have hidden depths.

"I don't see what the problem is. I had Karolina when I was her age." She said in a calm and carefree voice.

"Mama," I said as I raised my head from my arm on the bed. I fainted on my bed after spilling everything to my mother on the phone. "She is only seventeen and she is my student. It is considered illegal to go out with a student and she is seven years younger than me. When I was in school she was just born. She'll probably think that I am a perverted paedophile. And she is training to be a guardian plus if and I said if, I marry her we won't have any babies for you to suckle since we are both Dhampirs."

"You do have a point there," she said with a sigh. "And there I was hoping for little grandbabies from my little boy."

"Mama, my sisters already gave you a bunch of grandbabies."

"But it's not the same! I want to be called mother of the groom for once in my life and see my son in a tuxedo with a happy smile on his face when he sees his bride. I want to gasp over the ring when the special girl shows it to me and –"

"I got the picture Mama. I'll try. I got to go now. I'm running out of black bread."

"Oh, yes. Well, you make it my dear. Good bye Dimitri and remember: I want grandbabies."

I sighed.

"Yes Mama. Bye."

I place the phone back on its holder walked out of my room.

Making a mental list of ingredients as I walked across the campus towards the academy's kitchen, I let out a happy sigh at the image of black bread filling up my bread box. The fragrance warping around my room and munching on them for breakfast… I can't wait!

As I walked past a lounge on the fourth floor, I heard a sound of lips smacking. Which meant one thing; whoever the guy was, he was a bad kisser.

Shaking my heard in sympathy for the poor girl being smooched I started to walk away, even though it is against the school rules, but come on! I remembered when I sneaked around my school campus to kiss a few girls. Even though I was a Dhampir and was considered "unworthy" in front of Moroi girls but my face was enough to be 'considered' to be in front of their face.

As I walked away, I heard a familiar voice saying: "I'm not a blood whore."

I stood there frozen as the rest of their conversation faded behind me.

Rose was in that room. Smooching with some guy. Who is a bad kisser to top that! Now if she wanted to be kissed all she had to do was ask!

They could be kissing in there.

They could be doing anything in there.

She could be taking their clothes off and making out.

But it's not my business to worry who she dates or kisses or makes out with.

Well, that's what I said to myself but my feet didn't move.

They couldn't move.

An image flashed into my mind with Rose half naked intertwined with some guy who has no experience with anything that includes pleasing a woman.

A fire ignited my blood as frustration, envy and bloodlust burned my vision.

Rose will not be doing this with anyone but me!

And with that I burst into the room, still seeing red, as they sprung apart on the old couch. In a blink of an eye, I walked across the room and grabbed the boy by the shirt with a death grip. If I was watching myself right now, I'll probably be scared shitless.

**What Happened **

**Commentary By Dimitri Belikov**

**(Bold **is dialogue and_italics_are commentary, just a heads up**.)**

**"What's your name?" I barked.**

_I can't believe that I barked! I mean I look like a serious guy and everything but I can't believe that I got that mad. Hormones. Must be it. _

**"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir."**

_Now the boy – he's not even worth to called guy! – was whimpering! And he dared to kiss Rose. He's not man enough to take her!_

**"Mr Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"**

_Now, that right there was me being polite and mad if I was just mad then I would have belittled his so called "manhood" and beaten the crap out of him. _

**"No, sir."**

**"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"**

_Okay, that was a nicer – and I mean nicer – way of saying "Why are your disgusting hands on my Rose!" I sound like a caveman. I might as well bare my teeth and go "I, man. You, woman," and haul her off into a cave. _

**"Yes, sir." **

**"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again"— I pointed to where Rose was lying on the coach, showing a lot of flesh that I would like to… stare—**_**"I **_**will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"**

_Stop, rewind pause! _

**"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again**_** I **_**will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"**

**Why the hell did I say that! That is so lame and … gay! Man I could've used a better treat like "I'll rip your balls out and make you earn it like a real man!" or "If I ever see you again just looking a****t**** Rose or thinking of Rose, there will be one less Zeklos in the world!" **

**Man, I hope Rose didn't think I sounded gay. My manhood points will be deducted. **

_"Yes, sir!" _

**The End**

The boy said as he ran for it out of the lounge as fast as his legs could carry him. Good, he got the message.

Leaving me and a half naked Rose in a room.

I could hear the sirens wailing in my head as I turned around to look at Rose but ignored it as anger still coloured my thoughts, until reality of our situation hit me.

Rose was sitting there on the couch with nothing but a pair of jeans and a bra on her. A very good looking bra. It was black and cupped her breasts perfectly, emphasising her luscious features.

I could feel the drool pooling in my mouth as I stared. I hoped I didn't stare with my mouth open – that would be embarrassing. My mind start going wild as scenes of me and Rose intertwined with each other on black satin sheets flash through my mind. I could feel her breath on my skin, her soft lips against mine her – What the HELL!

Giving myself a mental shake as she said, "You see something you like?"

"Get dressed," I said as I desperately clutched onto my remaining self-control. I was quite proud at myself that I didn't leaf onto her and started to play out the scene in my head. Though that would be interesting but the consequences suck, though I think Rose is worth getting fired for.

She pulled her shirt back on, covering up the temptation even if I did regret it. A little bit. Giving an inward sigh then saying to myself, "You can't always get everything," I waited for her to straighten her shirt up.

"How'd you find me? You following me to make sure I don't run away?"

"Be quiet," I snapped at her as I leaned down to stare right into her eyes. Her dark soulful, magical and big eyes.

"A janitor saw you and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"

"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in _that _kind of situation in the first place."

"I get in _that _kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal."

So she has been like this with a lot of boys before I came here! I had the urge to run my hands through my hair, a bad habit of mine when I'm stressed, tired and angry. You know what this mean Diary; she could have slept with someone before! I know I shouldn't be angry; I don't have any claim on her, God I'm not even her boyfriend! Yet the feeling of jealousy just bubbles in my blood.

Yes, there's the big word Diary!

I am jealous.

I am so jealous that I want to hunt the sucker down stake and burn him until he is nothing but a pile of ashes. Even if he is not a Moroi, I'll stake him because if you consider it, you can kill anything if you stick a sharp pointy object into something's heart.

"Stop calling me that. You don't know even know what you're talking about."

Even though I said that, I don't really hate that nickname. Every time that she calls me that, a warm fuzzy feeling just runs through my veins. It makes me feel special to her and close since giving pet names is something you do when you're close to a person right?

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year."

"U.S.S.R. And it is a big deal for a Moroi to be with a Dhampir girl. They like to brag."

"So?"

'So?' that is what she says? My go woman don't you get it!

"So? So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about Dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me."

"Oh, I see. Is that what is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them long ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen." I could feel the disgust in my voice as I said, "Now get back to your room—if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else."

Shock and astonishment painted her face as she looked up at me.

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you." I fried back but the moment that it was out, I felt ashamed to have said that as I saw the words slice through her, her strong warrior face dropping. The spark of anger and stubbornness dimmed a little and her eyes went glossy. No! I MADE HER CRY!

"Why is it wrong to…I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it." She said, obviously holding back her tears. That was one of the reasons why I liked her. Her strong will was something that some guardians I know does not possess.

"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life and death will be in your hands." I told her genteelly yet firmly. If that works. "If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."

"But you're saying I can't."

I looked away from her to hide the pain that went through me as I remembered myself asking my mentor that question.

"When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and Lissa, but we became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction… And it's too late."

"Jesse's a Zeklos," she said softly as if trying not to hurt me.

I thank her for caring but I'm not a delicate flower. I'm a man. I'm not supposed to be this mushy.

"I know."

"Does it bother you? Does he remind you of Ivan?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel."

"But it does bother you. You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him."

I looked at her in shock.

How can she tell? How can she look through all my protective barriers and see me for me?

I quickly wipe the shock expression form my face and said, "It doesn't matter how I feel. They come first. Protecting them."

"Yeah. They do."

We stood there in heavy silence for a while until I broke the ice.

"You told me you want to fight, to really fight. Is that still true?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Rose replied, determination colouring her voice. That's the Rose I know.

"Rose…I can teach you, but I have to believe you're dedicated. Really dedicated. I can't have you distracted by things like this," I gestured around the lounge room. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes. I promise." She answered as her eyes went glossy again.

"All right. I'll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running, but it really is necessary. You have no idea what Strigoi are like. The school tries to prepare you, but until you've seen how strong they are and how fast…well, you can't even imagine. So I can't stop the running and the conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we need to add more training. It'll take up more of your time. You won't have much left for your homework or anything else. You'll be tired. A lot."

I could see her thinking about then answering, "It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it."

I stared at her, hard. Trying to psych her out or something. Until I saw her unwavering determination I nodded with satisfaction

"We'll start tomorrow."

And that Diary was what happened tonight. Now I see Rose twice a day and it involves us both getting sweaty and not in an activity I like.

My life is just sad Diary.

Dimitri

A.N: I'M SO SORRY! THIW WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP LIKE AGES AGO! BUT I HAD NAPLAN THEN EUROVIOSN TO WATCH AND THE OTHER STORIES WEREN'T DONE! And I'm starting another new writing project that I would like to get published. I told myself that when I get a hundred reviews I'll write a story and send it to the publishers. I didn't think I'll get a hundred that fast. So if I'm late to update next time. I'M SORRY! If you find any punctuation, spelling, grammar mistake, I'm sorry, I never proof read. Oh and I didn't upload the other stories. I haven't finished them. I lagged this one for nothing then. I'm sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

**A.N:**Okay chapter eight sucked! Don't correct me. I made you guys waited for that! I'm sorry. I would kick my past self for coming up with that load of crap! Now I'm going to try and redeem myself with this chapter. Some people say that I changed Dimitri too much. I know; I did that on purpose because Dimitri sometimes has a **stick up his ass.** Yes, I can't believe I just typed that and made it in bold font. I write this story on humour's sake so if there is a lack in romance and all I'm sorry but I'm working on that.

I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, DXR, who is now somewhere in Serbia. Hope you have fun and enjoy the "weather". 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, ITS CHARACTER AND WORLD. RICHELLE MEAD DOES. 

Dear Diary,

Today started like every other day – me cursing my alarm clock and taking a cold shower – minus the pent up anger about the night's events.

So, after the shower, I headed for the training room and began to work out the anger on one of the practice dolls. I was there half an hour early so you can guess that I was sweating like a pig when all the other guardians filed in. Alberta greeted me along with the others though there was one awkward encounter with Stan. He just stood there and gawked at me. Okay, I didn't have my shirt on but I was sweating and that was my favourite and last clean shirt. This reminds me that I have to do my laundry tonight.

Note to self: Do the washing and replenish bread box.

After another hour of training I walked off to take a shower, do the usual stuff – guard the gate, the classroom, had lunch, guard the gate, guard the classroom, and guard the gate some more.

Though when I was guarding the classroom – which turned out to be the one with Rose in it – I heard a very funny yet concerning bit of information about the _event_ last night.

So I was standing there, blending into the background of the classroom and all, when some girl said Rose's name.

I looked up immediately, scanning for the voice. A reflect that I somehow managed to obtained in this short period of time I knew her and it was becoming a bad habit.

I watched from the corner as Mr Nagy sailed across the room towards Rose's desk like a hawk after its prey and snatched the note up and immediately scanned it with his eyes.

"My, my, if only students would write this much in their essays. One of you has considerably worse writing than the other, so forgive me if I get anything wrong here." He cleared his throat mockingly and began to read from it. "_'So, I saw J last night,'_ begins the person with bad handwriting, to which the response is, _'What happened,'_ followed by no fewer than five question marks. Understandable, since sometimes one—let alone four—just won't get the point across, eh?" The class laughed at this though there was one girl who threw Rose a dirty look.

"The first speaker responds: _'What do you think happened? _We hooked up in one of the empty lounges.'" He continued on as the class giggled at his accent. I must say it was kind of funny listening to it. It was like the time I listened to my sister's conversation…

"May I assume by this reaction that the use of 'hook up' pertains to the more recent, shall we say, carnal application of the term than the tamer one I grew up with?"

I stopped grinning at this. If they gotten anywhere near _carnal _then I let that boy escaped with too light of a punishment. Maybe I should threaten him when he is asleep, cut a few… body parts off, yes I'll do that… then I'll dump them body somewhere in the woods… make it look like a Strigoi did it… Hehehehehee…

The students snickered, bringing me out of my dark thoughts just in time to see Rose sat up straight and looked at the teacher "Yes, sir, Mr Nagy. That would be correct, sir."

The class laughed at this bravery while I begin to list a few more punishment. Looks like I have to sharpen my stake tonight… so I can crack some nuts…

"Thank you for that confirmation, Miss Hathaway. Now, where was I? Ah yes, the other speaker then asks, _'How was it?'_ The response is, _'Good,'_ punctuated with a smiley face to confirm said adjective.

Pft! If he is anywhere good than I will shave my hair.

"Well. I suppose kudos are in order for the mysterious J, hmmm? _'So, like, how far did you guys go?'_ Uh, ladies," said Mr Nagy, "I do hope this doesn't surpass a PG rating." – Well I hoped it didn't go anywhere! - _'Not very. We got caught.'_ And again, we are shown the severity of the situation, this time through the use of a not-smiling face. _'What happened?'_ _'Dimitri showed up. He threw Jesse out and then bitched me out.'"_

The class had finally lost it and started to crack up.

I didn't laugh at this. I was more concerned about Rose's description of my talked to her. I did not "bitched" her out. I'm a fully grown man, not some high school cheerleader from some chick-flick. This is not good for my male ego. Surely, I would have thought that it was more of a debate, discussion even. Certainly not a "bitching" session.

"Why, Mr Zeklos, are you the aforementioned J? The one who earned a smiley face from the sloppy writer?" The boy's face flushed red as the teacher's attention turned to him.

"Well, while I applaud a good misadventure as much as the next teacher whose time is utterly wasted, do remind your _'friends'_ in the future that my class is not a chat room." He tossed the paper back on to the Princess's desk and walked towards the front of the class. "Miss Hathaway, it seems there's no feasible way to punish you, since you're already maxed out on penalties around here. Ergo, you, Miss Dragomir, will serve two detentions instead of one on behalf of your friend. Stay here when the bell rings, please."

After that was my lunch break then I went back to normal routine.

Throughout the mind went back to that "bitched" comment. That troubled. I don't want her to see like one of those pesky girls who pushed others down.

I trained Rose afterwards. It was a silent process. She didn't speak so I didn't either.

It seems like our relationship is starting to go sour.

It was distance.

Lonely.

Cold.

Oh, well at least she can remain on the student-and-mentor side of things while my borderlines are a bit fuzzy. I still haven't stopped my lusty ways of thoughts about her and sometimes – note: sometimes – dream that I was there in the lounge room with her instead that excuse-of-a-male-being.

Life isn't fair sometimes.

Dimitri

_**AN: Okay, it was supposed to be longer but I noticed the part where the queen came was one month after all this so it was cut short. Thank you for those who checked out "Not such a badass after all". If you haven't please do! Oh, I opened a fiction press account so for my original work check it out there. Though there is nothing there yet. There will be. **_

_**Okay, I want to play a game. My dear friend has departed the last two weeks. No, she didn't die she went on holiday and left me here in down under all by myself. So, my fellow readers, I would like to ask : where has by BFF – DXR – gone too? Hint: The last letter on her name is 'a'**_

_**Anyone who names it correct, other than DXR herself, then I will update on that day. Well, in Australian time. No one is allowed to ask DXR? If I see cheating I'll delay it by a week. Oh, how I love being evil! Name the country. It's obvious she's in Europe. **_

_**Bookworm-At-Starbucks **_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_AN: Just shut up. Don't say a thing. Anyone who makes a comment on the earlier chapter's mistake, I will delay the next chapter till Christmas! And that is a promise that I will keep. So, here is the next chapter. I'm typing it at ten at night here in Australia, in the freezing winter with three more projects to jungle not to mention science and maths tutor homework to finish. I hate being honourable sometimes._

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING_

_DEDICATED TO ANYONE IN SERBIA BUT DXR! Love you too, man!_

Dear Diary,

I swear, one day I shall scatter the million bits and pieces of my god-be-damned alarm clock. That _thing _takes joy in waking me up from the best part of my sleep. So okay, it woke me up when I was in a chocolate fountain with Rose – naked, of course – and it woke me up when I was with Rose – naked again – in my bed room back at home in Siberia, playing "How quiet can Rose be". But that does not give it the right to wake me up! I swear, I think it's possessed with by some magic spell. Maybe Grandma did something to it…

Okay, back to my day. This morning ate breakfast, trained Rose, trained oneself not to look at her in an angle, guard the gate for double shift, had lunch, talked to Alberta about the security details for tonight, made to bread and did the laundry. Though the laundry part was a bit late since I had to wait my turn and that tonight the Queen is visiting, you know, All Saint's Day and all. So this meant that I had to a) wear my old dirty close and b) cover up the smell with A LOT of deodorant.

Yep, I hate Mondays.

As I made my way towards the gym in my loose running pants and last clean good t-shirt, I walked into the gym and mentally started to plan for the lesson.

Rose arrived, walking in with that air of attractiveness with her. I tried not to stare at her as she made her way towards me. I tried not to watch the sway of her hips, the falling of her chest with every breath and tried not to notice the way _noticed _my clothing. Why, I even think she likes it because her eyes lit up the moment she saw me in them. Though I think I failed with the not-noticing-her act, I think she didn't notice it since she was staring at me. What an odd couple we are… Not that we are a couple or anything.

_You wish!_

Shut it Diary.

She stepped onto the mat we faced each other. Though I wasn't really facing her – she being a foot shorter and I had to look down – or bodies were.

Crossing my arms before I reached out and hugged her, I asked, "What's the first problem you'll run into when facing a Strigoi?"

"They're immortal?"

"Think of something more basic."

She hesitated a moment then answered, "They could be bigger than me. And stronger."

I nodded at this.

"That makes it difficult but not impossible. You can usually use a person's extra height and weight against them."

Then I was in full mentor mode.

GO BRAIN!

I demonstrated a few moves, watched her do it then corrected it a bit. For the rest of the hour we were full in training mood, though this didn't meant that I didn't noticed the sweat lightly covering her body, the way her eyes flashed with the knowledge, the shape of her arm and it's daintiness compared to mine and the way she absorbed the lesson.

That is the trait I admired the most. She never gave up. She'll keep on fighting until she gets it.

She is so adorable! I just want to pinch her cheeks, bend down and give her a good lesson on good kissers. But sadly, the syllabus didn't include that. A shame really, if they were taught then they could distinguish between a good kiss and a bad kiss like one from a certain… being. He's lucky that I didn't cut off a certain piece of his anatomy.

Nearing the end of the session, I decided to let her try out the new moves on me.

She didn't need to be asked twice because the moment the words left my mouth she was on to me. No, not the way I would like it to be, but the fighting way. Oh, the disappointments in life.

I blocked her move, knocking her straight down onto the mat with an _oomph, _knocking the air straight of her. Instead of staying down like most people, she jumped back up and attacked. Though she did do the moves correctly, I blocked them off easily. With more practice, she'll be unstoppable. Maybe she'll defeat me one day… Nah, my male ego can't stand that.

About two more attempts, she held her hands up signalling for a truce.

"Okay, what am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing."

She gave me a look. "If I wasn't doing anything wrong, I'd have rendered you unconscious by now."

"Unlikely," I said, as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Your moves are all correct, but this is the first time you've really tried. I've done it for years."

She shook her head with a hint of a grin on her lips and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Grandpa. Can we try it again?"

I cocked my head to a side and said, "We're out of time. Don't you want to get ready?"

Though I was happy that she wanted to spend more time with me, I couldn't since the queen is here and it would be treason for not meeting the queen and that I might ravish Rose right now on this red mat. Oh, and there was the fact that they needed more guards to look after her. The fates must be laughing up there, giving me the perfect chance at the wrong time.

"Hell, yeah I do," she said, perking up immediately.

I nodded and walked off towards the showers, contemplating whether a shower will lower the stink levels on my clothes when I wear them to the banquet. Maybe if I coated the thing with deodorant, throw it in a tight vacuum space to let it seep in when I go to take a shower… That might work.

Still planning as I walked out, I suddenly heard a strange cry and racing footsteps coming towards me. Acting on pure instinct, I whipped around grabbed the person, threw it to the ground and pinned them down.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I heard Rose's voice as she groaned.

I looked at her straight in the eyes, fighting back a smile at her compliant. "The battle cry sort of gave you away. Try not to yell next time."

"Would it have really made a difference if I'd been quiet?"

I mocked thinking for a bit then looked back at her and said, "No. Probably not."

She gave out an exaggerated sigh.

Then I noticed that I was lying on top of her.

Oh.

My.

God.

This is a dream come true! God had finally listened to my prayers and had granted me this oppurinty. I think I'm crying.

I looked down at her. Her face flushed and her lips wide she stared back up at me. I could feel the soft skin of her wrist beneath my hands and the warmth that is radiated from them. I was so close to her that I could feel her hot breath in my face. The ways her pupil dilated as she stared back at me in awareness. I'm not the only one feeling over heated. As if her wrist were the starting point, the warmth began to move down her body, bringing mine awake to all the curves and dips of her body as it lied align with mine.

The contrast between her was so noticeable now, where I was hard, she was soft and where I was angular she was curvy. I could hear her take a deep breath in and her heart beat rising. Suddenly, breaking the silence she said, "So… um… you got any other moves to show me?"

_None that you wouldn't enjoy, dear Roza, _I thought and nearly smiled at the thought of her reaction if I did say it out loud. Will she be shocked or turn on?

Containing the smile that might come out as lecherous, I moved off her and missed the heat immediately.

"Come on. We should go."

I waited for her to stand up then walked out of the gym, fighting my urge to turn around and shove her against the wall and show her that I wasn't only bad ass in the battle field.

I walked away in this daze all the way to my room and sank down onto the floor the moment I heard the _click _of my door.

Running the palms of my hand up and down my face, I tried to wipe the memory of Rose under me. When, I finally got a grip I stood up to walk to the shower, hoping that a cold shower might wash her scent off me and the soft feeling of having her there.

She fitted just right. Her softness smoothed out my harsh lines and her height is just the correct portions for a man my size.

After the shower, I remembered something.

The banquet!

Shit, bye Diary.

Dimitri

**AFTER THE BANQUEST UNDATE**

Okay, I'm back from escorting Rose back to her dorm but boy, the trip there, she created a lot of issues.

So, the evening started with me running for my life to get to the commons. I found one of my formal black coats and a pair of dress pants but I wouldn't say that the shirt I had on was 'clean' because if you look closer you can see a mustard stain right on my left hand cuff.

When I reached there, people were filing in so, putting on a straight face I walked in like I was supposed to be there. I was, exactly, but know what I mean. So, I walked in, found a comfy spot on the wall with the rest of the guardian and began to guard. Again.

How many guarding shifts must one take to be free from them?

Apparently none.

Switching into my 'not-looking-but-actually-looking' look to make people believe that I'm actually looking in some professional guardian way while I'm actually not looking and tuning out all the noise and off to my own world of, drum roll please, ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!

**WELCOME TO DIMITRI BELIKOV'S ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY WONDERLAND!**

_Once upon a time, in the Wild West lived a cowboy name Dimitri Belikov. He was the roughest, toughest and hottest cowboy there ever lived. With his awesome looks and skills with the gun, lasso and women, he was unstoppable. Holding his honour above all, he never broke a promise. _

_One day he when he was going on his daily ride, he heard a scream of help from afar. Giving his trusty steed, Thunderclap, a good whack, he set off into the direction of the scream. _

_With the wind in his face and the sound of his heart beating in his ear, he rushed towards the scream. Once he reached there he saw her. She was a vision of beauty. With long brown hair and large brown eyes, she stared at him in relief. _

"_Oh, help me great kind and hot noble one!"_

_With a tip of his old cowboy hat, he went over to attack the men pawing at her…_

Yeah… it was when Alberta told me to go and escort Rose back to her dorm that I jumped back awake. Giving her a nod, I walked out of the commons and went in search of Rose.

Weaving in and out of people, I search for her. I finally saw with Lissa standing there by the courtyard with another group of girls. If my memory is correct then, that girl was the one that got Rose and Lissa in trouble with the note thing and with that stance she is standing, it looks like all hell will break loose.

Marching over to stop them, I stood next to her and crossed my arms over my chest, heightening the 'don't even think about it' affect.

"Everything all right?"

"Sure thing, Guardian Belikov." She smiled up at me, a bit too sweet for my taste. I could tell that she was fuming under that façade. Turning back to the girl she said, "We were just swapping family stories. Ever heard Mia's? _It's fascinating_."

"Come on," the doll faced girl, whose name seemed to be Mia, said to the group of girls behind and walked off, not before giving Rose this it-not-over-bitch look. I swear, the female population is scary. Their looks are deadly. If looks could kill, I'll be dead.

"I'm supposed to take you back to your dorm," I told her drily. Never a dull moment with you, love. "You weren't about to just start a fight, were you?"

"Of course not," she answered with her eyes glued on the location where Mia left. "I don't start fights where people can see them."

"Rose," groaned Lissa at this. I wasn't surprise.

"Let's go. Good night, Princess."

I turned, but she didn't move so I had to wait for her on the edge. I didn't try to eavesdrop on their conversation because I think she deserves some time with her friend and she should comfort the princess. She looks as if she was about to cry.

"We may need to add an extra training on self-control," I noted as we walked away.

Yay! More time with Rose.

"I have plenty of self contr—hey!"

I nearly chuckled at that and turned to see her stop a boy. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Who did he look like? Brittany? No, she had blonde hair. Sasha? No, she had an oval face… Ah! Tasha! Oh, so this is Tasha's nephew. Poor kid, watched his parents die right in front of his very eyes.

"You going to see Lissa?"

"What if I am?" He answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets, giving it a care free look.

"Rose, this isn't the time," I said, how many fights must she pick in one day?

"Why don't you just leave her alone? Are you so messed up and desperate for attention that you can't tell when someone doesn't like you?" She continued, obviously not listening. "You're some crazy stalker, and she knows it. She's told me all about your weird obsession—how you're always hanging out in the attic together, how you set Ralf on fire to impress her. She thinks you're a freak, but she's too nice to say anything."

"But you aren't too nice?"

"No. Not when I feel sorry for someone."

"Enough," I said, steering her away from the boy. I know she was protective of her friend and all, but sheesh! She's worse than me when I interrogated all my sister's boyfriends. At least I showed them some compassion and did things subtly.

"Thanks for 'helping,' then," The boy snapped, sarcasm so thick not even a chain saw can cut through it. Maybe if you grabbed a chunk and put it through a woodchip machine but only by just a bit since there is no way to grab the chunk. Or maybe –

"No problem," She called back to the boy, bringing me out of my side-tracked thoughts. I've doing that a lot these days.

When we finally reached her dorm in silence, I gave her nod and walked off chanting: I must not enter her room, I must not enter her room, I must not…

I think I'm turning into a paedophile, Diary. I'm lusting after Rose like a fifteen year old boy looking at his first Playboy magazine and we all do know that I am definitely _not _fifteen. I wish, since this won't be so much of a problem. People will just say that I'm interested in elder women.

I swear, why can't life ever by like a dream?

Dimitri

_AN: for those who didn't read the top part of chapter nine, DXR went to Serbia. I hope you guys like this and I want 20 reviews for this chapter! Just to maintain my average per chapter. I'm a perfectionist. Well, depending on my mood. You guys better be happy because it is midnight now and that my fingers are freezing. I'm going to down a cup of continental soup. Night readers. _

_Bookworm-At-Starbucks _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_AN: Hello, peoples! Sorry for not uploading. I was trying to drain as much reviews as I can but it only seems like I can get that much only. Yes, that was a major blow to my ego and I had assignments piling up on the desk next to a stack labelled "Fanfic". Anyways, I here now present to you chapter eleven. _

_DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING._

Dear Diary,

AS I lied in bed that night, I tried to sleep but it was useless. The picture of Rose kept popping up at every corner of my mind. Like I was thinking of black bread for instance. Innocent black bread when BAM! Rose was there in black lingerie eating it and giving this "_You wanna taste of me?" _look.

And there was a time when I concentrated on something innocent such as my book case when BAM! An image of me and Rose going at it against the book case standing up.

And oh, there was this other time I was thinking about going to a drive through car wash when BAM! (How many BAM!s are there?) I was doing it with Rose in the back of the car!

So I was lying there right, trying – and failing – not to think of Rose in such an un-gentlemanly manner, when the phone rang.

Of course I answered it, but I was cursing as I walked over to the grab the hand set since – come on! – I was daydreaming.

"Guardian Belikov."

"Hello Guardian, it's me."

"Who is this?" I was confused. The voice didn't ring any bells and the person was murmuring doubling on the effect of me unable to identify it. I swear if it was another advertisement for a three day cruise, I was going to scream. Luckily, I didn't deafen the academy's population with my scream since the voice answered back, a little bit hurt.

"Delilah, the matron downstairs?"

"Ah!" I answered. I remembered her now. Delilah was the Matron for the novice's dorm. She is a small little thing with platinum blonde hair that is always up in a bun and she was stick thin and her … very large … attributes, she might be attractive to some men – mostly to human men who like two round beach balls on a stick, I personally like my women with flesh like, _Like Rose? _Shut it Diary, but that's not the point. _Then what is? _Shut Up! Diary!

She was a few of the women on campus who immediately categorised me into "hot" unlike most who immediately threw me head first into "scary". At first I thanked her for her kindness and blessed her pure soul for seeing me in that light until that like, I found out, was a bit too bright for my taste because there was this really awkward situation a year or so back. Man, I mean it's worse than Stan staring at me naked in the change rooms God damn it!

This is what happened and I'm still scarred today from it, hence the reason why I lock my room.

**Dimitri Belikov's Embarrassing/Awkward Memory No. 13**

_I was walking back to my room. It was my third day on the job you know? I was tired and drained from guarding and training and all I wanted was a shower. I remember it clearly like it was yesterday. _

_I walked down the hall where the male guardians slept and reached my room. I slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door opened. _

_I was expecting to see my neat bed in the middle of the room that was supposed to bathe in sunlight that intruded through the window. _

_At first I didn't see _her _in it. I just marched straight for my wardrobe near the bathroom door when I suddenly saw a form from the corner of my eye, lying there on my bed. _

_I turned around slowly and there she was le au naturel on my bed. _

_I looked up shocked and speechless at the women who lay there on my bed. _

"_Hey sugar, you wanna go on a ride with Delilah?" She asked in a feigned smoky tone. _

_I was shocked and surprised as hell. _

_It was so scary!_

_All I wanted was a shower!_

_So, I did the only thing that seemed right then. _

_I screamed. _

**End of Memory**

Thinking back, I might've been turned on if I wasn't tired. I mean, come on! You know how deprived I am. Though, I'm not really into blondes, there is something that they lack…

"Hi, Delilah. What's up?"

"There is some novice here and she said she has something to tell you. I think she just wants to give you a _present_ like the last girl did." _Like you, _I thought as she said it. What a hypocrite.

"Can you describe her for me?"

"Umm… dark hair, shortish and looks like she owns the place."

_Rose._

"Thanks, I'll be right down," and with that I immediately hang up and stared at the my up at my ceiling as I fell back onto my bed.

Thank you God for giving me a chance.

For a second there, I lay there happy and in my own thoughts and I was about to walk out of my room when I remembered that I was just in my PJ bottoms – I'm not a fan of shirts when I sleep, they itch.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_What the hell am I going to wear?_

_Or should I wear nothing?_

A million outfits rushed into my mind but I remembered that half of them was in the laundry or on my "To – Wash" List. Quickly and swiftly, I grabbed the nearest T-shirt on my wardrobe and the pair of jeans that was on the floor. Throwing on my duster and grabbing a pair of clean socks and my shoes, I swung the door open and ran down the hall towards the stair case.

Now, what came next is one of those in-a-rush-too-fast-for-you-to-see moments since I was trying to put on my socks while buttoning up my jeans, putting my shoes on and somehow get down the stairs as fast as possible.

It was a miracle that no one went to check on the stair case with the all racket I made, hopping down the never ending flights of stairs and swearing in Russian and English.

When I finally reached the last step, I stood there behind the door that led to the room. I let out a breath of relief; finger combed my hair and pulled open the door.

One look at Rose told me that this wasn't a social call. It was about Lissa.

One part of me immediately leaped into guardian mode while the other whined in disappointment. I should've known that it was too good to be true.

"Lissa," I said in conformation which she answered in a nod.

With that we both rushed down the stairs that I just emerged from. We walked on in silent with one intent in mind: to reach the Mori dorm and look for the Princess.

The Matron in front of the Mori dorm was the best friend on the one upstairs who – thankfully – didn't shared her friend's sexual interest. She gasped as we headed for the dorm, but did nothing since I was in the zone!

"She's in the bathroom," Rose said to the matron and me. "She's too upset. Let me talk to her alone first."

And with that she walked in, leaving me and the scared red-head behind.

As I paced in front of the bathroom, I contemplated about just walking in but that would just be disrespecting Rose and she had a point about his. Lissa might be in shock or something.

I knocked on the door, wanting to be polite even though my instinct was to kick the door down and carry them both to the clinic.

"Rose?"

"Just a sec," I heard her call back.

The matron looked at my face at the tentative tone I called her name. She arched her brow at me, then turned to the door and said, "We're coming in."

With that we both marched into the bathroom.

When I reached inside and saw Lissa and Rose there, I noticed immediately that Rose's hoddie was on Lissa and that Rose wasn't wearing a bra… Oh, and that there were blood smeared all over Lissa's face. Her large green eyes were like shining orbs that stared downwards. What had happened? Did someone attack her? Force her to turn against her will?

My mind started to fly at a million miles per hour. For some reason, these emotions felt similar to the ones that I felt to my sisters or maybe it's because she is important to Rose and anything in Rose's good graces were my best friend.

As if sensing my shock and curiosity, Lissa said, "It's not mine. It… it's the rabbit…"

I scanned her form head to toe – standard guardian protocol – making sure there weren't any cuts or gashing wounds. There weren't any though I did see a bit of blood on the edges of those cuffs, but I could just be Rose holding her hand or trying to wipe her face with them.

"What rabbit?" I asked. There is a rabbit in here?

Lissa slowly lifted her shaky pale hand and pointed at the trash can. "I cleaned it up. So Natalie wouldn't see."

Rose and I both walked over and peered into the trash can and true to her words, there was something red, pink and fleshy mangled up in it that was mixed with a lot of bloody tissues. Rose backed away immediately. It took me a second to, since the smell whiffed up and smacked me right in the face.

I moved closer to my charge and handed her a few tissues. I hated seeing women crying. It's not the disdainful hate, it's the I'll-bash-the-bastard-who-made-you-cry kind of hate.

"Tell me what happened? I asked in a soft voice that I reserved only for crying women.

"I came back an hour ago. And it was there. Right there in the middle of the floor. Torn apart. It was like it had ...exploded." She sniffed as the accepted the tissues. "I didn't want Natalie to find it, couldn't… I couldn't go back…" Liss began to cry, making her shoulders shake uncontrollably. I wanted to pat her on the back but the matron just burst out saying: "No one should be able to get into those rooms! How is this happening?"

I wanted to backhand her for raising her voice so loud. I was technically her fault for allowing someone into the rooms.

"Do you know who did it?" I asked Lissa, ignoring the red head behind me who is all flustered and feeling ignored.

The Princess pulled out a little slip of paper that was soaked in blood.

Smoothing it out, I squinted a bit to read it.

_I know what you are. You won't survive being here. I'll make sure of it. Leave now. It's the only way you might live through this. _

WHAT A PSYCHOPATH! WHO THE HELL DARED TO SPEAK TO THE PRINCESS IN THIS TONE? AND ON MY WATCH! BITCH THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!

The matron behind me, said something about go getting Ellen and stormed out.

"Tell her we'll be at the clinic." I turned to Lissa and said in a calm tone. "You should lie down."

We slowly made our way to the clinic. The picture of the rabbit replayed in my mind. Looks like I'm not going to eat rabbit for a year after this. My mama is going to be disappointed when she makes me rabbit stew and I don't touch it.

Suddenly my temper started brewing. What if this happened again? What if something similar happened to Rose? What if I can't help her or if I came too late? Could she have fainted? What if the attacker was still there when she comes back early? Will he/she hurt her? Will this be like Ivan again?

My temper was spiking as we entered the clinic. There was a nurse who was in charge at this hour. She offered to wake the doctor up. I assured her that there was no need since this was just shock right?

Kirova burst into the clinic along with a few others who immdeiatley fired questions at he injured girl. Couldn't they tell that she is still deep in shock?

I was about to tell them to shut up, when Rose exclaimed, "Leave her alone! Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it? Let her get some sleep first!"

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of the line as usual. I don't even know what you're doing here."

Ungrateful bitch, Rose just saved Lissa's life and the old hag just kept on screaming at her.

I somehow managed to ask Kirova _nicely _to leave the room and into the hall and I blew my frustration on her through my cold gentleman voice while she screamed in whispers – if that works – at me like so wild animal. Mori, they think that they are more civilised than us when I can clearly see that it's the opposite really. (AN: I wasn't bother typing up the conversation. Long nails are hard to type with.)

**Dimitri Belikov vs. Ellen Kirova**

**ROUND 2**

**Dimitri: **I suggest you let Miss Hathaway stay there. It seems to calm the princess down.

**Kirova: **why should I? I can finally expel her for this act.

**Dimitri: **Then you are going to expel a great guardian.

**Kirova: **How do you know? She is nothing but trouble, she'll tear the academy down.

**Dimitri: **Then you do know that she was the one who alerted me about the princess's state? (Raise eyebrow)

**Kirova: **(shock) N-no, I was not informed this. But it doesn't matter. She should have left.

**Dimitri: **If she had left, would the princess make it to the clinic this far?

**Kirova: **You could have carried her here. You are her guardian.

**Dimitri: **Yes, but in this moment of weakness, will the princess allow mw to? Or will she run screaming the other way?

**Kirova: **…

**Dimitri: **Not only did Miss Hathaway calm the princess down, she made sure that she was in the clinic and calmed her down admirably fast. Now, if you were in this situation, do you want to be interrogated by a hundred people? Or would you want the comfort of someone you trust nearby?

**Kirova: **I-I-I –

**End of Round 2**

**Dimitri Belikov Wins!**

Score 2 to Dimitri Belikov!

When the discussion was over with me cornering her into a dead end, she stormed back inside and declared stiffly, "You may stay with her for a little while. We'll have janitors do further cleaning and investigation in the bathroom and your room, Miss Dragomir, and then discuss the situation in detail in the morning," while I tried to hide the smug grin. I think it worked since nobody noticed it.

"Don't wake Natalie," Lissa said weakly as she lied there, paler than usual. "I don't want to scare her. I cleaned up everything in the room anyway."

The nurse asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink which she answered with a weak shake of her head.

The crowd dispersed including me.

I went back to my room and took a shower to get the stench of the rabbit off my skin and got into bed again, staring at the bright sunlight that now enveloped my bed. For the first time in years, I let in cover my face.

It's funny how, about an hour or so, I was dreaming of Rose and that my biggest problem was trying not to touch her. Now, there is something bigger playing its card.

I slowly drifted to sleep after than with a slight smile as the dreams returned.

Maybe my problem is still bigger for now.

Dimitri.

**AN: Sorry guys for a short chapter. I'm thinking about doing a continuation of Midnight Sun. Comment if you want me to or not write one. **

_**Bookworm-At-Starbuacks**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN: REVIEW!**

Dear Diary,

Today was… quiet.

We didn't talk much in practice, just a few words of encouragements from me and a few words of agreements from her. We couldn't go back to the light fluffy mood we had back then since the presence of last night's events hanged around us like a damp cloth, stuffing out any light there was for us to grab on.

I went through my day quietly.

At guardian practice, I did a few warm ups, ran and had a go punching the bag a few time but my mind and heart wasn't in it. It kept running back to Rose. How was she going? Were the other novices picking on her? Were they spreading rumours? Is she alright? Is the princess alright?

I went off to gate duty after training but I wouldn't say that with the state of mind that I'm in right now, I would actually save anyone. This was my weakest hour and thankfully there wasn't an attack.

As I said my good byes to the gate guys, I walked back to campus and headed straight to the staff room. I needed a black bread hit and fast!

The first thing I did when I stepped into the staffroom was grabbing a mug of the rack. It was my favourite mug. Alberta gave it to me last year for Christmas. It was red with a flying reindeer on it and snowflakes surrounding it. Filling the kettle with water and popping it on the stove, I started to pull out my stash of black bread I hid behind Alberta's cookie jar on the left shelf. No, absolutely no one touched Alberta's cookie jar. The last guy who did couldn't throw a punch in a month. Ouch, I know. So this was the safest hiding spot for me to hide my precious stash. Precious…

Oh my god, I was possessed by that guy from the ring a second ago. Scary…

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I paced in front of the stove. There weren't much people in here, just a few who were waiting for their shift or those that were only popping in to get a refill for their coffee. Coffee is a precious gift for us guardians. It's what warms us on late shifts, what keeps us awake and usually the one that helps us solve our problems – though coffee haven't solved mine yet, if you catch my drift.

As I paced the small space in a three strides, I began to think and when I think dear Diary, I let out this aura that just goes "Piss off" to people. Or so I was told by Alberta. What? She is like a mother and friend put into one! So it's obvious I tell her everything… okay not everything. If I did then I would have lost my dignity years ago. Some people are still whispering about that _karaoke incident. _

When I turned back the thirtieth time, I only noticed a figure standing beside me and watching me. Looking over, I turned to see Stan looking at me. I ignore him and paced on.

I was deep in thought. Like very deep in thought when the idiot who didn't get the vibe suddenly blew all my thoughts away with his outrageous comment.

"Did you hear what the kids are spreading around school these days?"

I shook my head and paced on, intending to ignore him but one word caught my attention: "Rose."

I whipped my head around immediately which only cause Stan to smile his malicious smile, making my cringe. God, it was like he was baring his teeth at me.

"Well," Stan started and leaned in closer like we were gossiping young girls. "I heard from Nagy, who heard it from the cooking teacher who heard it from the Slavic Arts teacher that Rose Hathaway is…" Stan paused dramatically and gave me this look that said "It's a big no-no."

When I had enough of this intense silence, I was about to whack him on the head, Stan opened his mouth and said, "A blood whore."

A part of me – and I mean the sister influenced part of me – wanted to go "No!" The other part of me that was raised in a commune wanted to shrug but the biggest part of me that I dare call a man, roared in fury as those three words flew out of Stan's ugly ass mouth!

What did he just say?

Blood whore eh?

I stared at Stan fury and rage burning in my eyes, but it was oblivious to _him _that I was going to kill him in his sleep tonight since all I can see I his eyes now are pride and triumph. _That bastard!_

The kettle that was on the stove chose the right time to shout. I turned around from that hideous face and took the kettle off and placed its coaster. I snatched a tea bag from the self, threw it in my cup and poured some water in it.

God, I was already on the edge and my black bread levels were low, now after this news, I was completely pushed off the edge.

Completely.

"Hey," _Stan_ piped up as he looked at what I was doing, "can I have a cup too?"

A felt a dark thought clouding my mind as an evil smile stretch on my face.

"Of course, it is my pleasure."

Stan held out his cup with a smile that made his eyes close, the minute it close, I _accidently _poured some of the water on his hand. This caused him to yelp in surprise. I rushed him quickly to the sink and turned the cold water on immediately. Though it wasn't gentlemanly of me, I couldn't help it.

He insulted Rose!

He.

Insulted.

Rose!

Pure, sweet, caring and funny Rose! The asshole!

Luckily – unfortunately – there was nothing wrong with his hand.

I badly want to rip his throat out.

My god I was acting like a love sick fool.

I'm not in love with her so why am I thinking such thought?

AH!

Out of anger and frustration, I took a swig of the hot tea and nearly spit the whole thing out as my tongue began to burn. _Karma! _I could feel someone yelling it at me.

After swallowing five ice cubes to cool the raging fire on my tongue, I sat on one of the staff room chair and began to munch on my bread for the rest of the day.

The day past by in a blur with me in the staff room stuffing down black bread like there is no tomorrow! What can I say, I eat with I'm on an emotional rollercoasters. I can feel the war raging inside me as one side – let's call them blue – say I shouldn't care and act like it's normal, after all I _am _her mentor while the other side – let's call them red – are going on how I should be there to shield her.

Yes, I feel like it is a mental fever. One minute I'm fanning myself because of the heat the next I'm shivering in the cold. The tea and the black bread are giving the two sides resting time. That I am happy about but it will only last for now.

In the end, Red won out and I found myself marching to Rose's room and knocking on her door.

I have a plan.

A very good plan.

And it is about to go in action.

Go Agent Belikov! 007 in disguise!

Oh My God! I can't believe I wrote that.

She opened the door immediately and the first I saw was two teary eyes, shining up to me. The vulnerability and the heart ache almost made me swoop in and hug her. I'm the protective type okay? Cut me some slack and I like giving hugs. They're nice.

**(Random AN: If You guys want to see my copy of VA go to my blog)**

I could see her eyes all red and puffy then it hit me: the rumour had cracked her. Oh I'm going to crack some serious asses tonight.

"Are you okay?" I found myself asking.

"It doesn't matter if I am, remember? Is Lissa okay? This'll be hard on her."

I was kind of shock about this. This girl I see in front of me, who is deeply hurt, is putting her friend in front of her. Why? She's too young. I guess she is already made guardian just without the official mark.

I tipped my head to the side and started walking, not trusting myself to talk or _do _anything! What if I hugged her? What if I confessed my love to her? Wait what love?

_That _love.

Shut it Diary, this is none of your concern.

Yes it is. If it isn't then why are you writing to me?

… Just shut up!

Okay, so I walked her to the back stairwell. This was usually a locked up place but I managed to weasel the keys out of Alberta. Part A, Check!

I opened it and gestured her inside.

"Five minutes," I warned her and closed the door just after I caught a glimpse of Lissa. Part B, check!

So, I stood guard while they had their conversation.

Yeah… Doing what I did best.

I can't wait to see her happy face after this.

I started to hum a tune as I waited for them to finish their conversation. I glanced down at my watch.

T minus 150 seconds.

I swear I should stop watching re-runs of Mission Impossible.

As I waited and waited, I hummed a little tune.

"_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,_

_Brighter than a lucky penny,_

_When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,_

_And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine –" _

I was, unfortunately cut off from my favourite verse due to the small _beep beep _from my watch. The time I set on my watch was the time that there will be a guardian on patrol in three minutes.

So, I stuck my head in and said, "You've got to get back inside, Rose, before someone finds you."

With that I took her back to her room. She didn't look happy though, much to my dismay.

Mission Failed.

_Oh Shut Up Dimitri! _

You shut up Diary!

Okay, nighty night. I have to sleep. I need to think of a solution to make Rose happy again. Not because I like her or anything… It's just that a happy student is a good student. That's all.

Right…

Bye.

Dimitri

**AN: Okay guys, if you want to see **_**my copy of VA**_**go on my blog – (b o o k w o r m a t s t a r b u c k s . b l o g s p o t . c o m) Just without the spaces. Oh, I have a question for Not Such A Badass After All – if you guys read it – would you prefer "Laundry" or "Haircut"? Most votes win. **

**Bookworm-at-Starbucks**


	13. Chapter 13 and Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Dear Readers,_

_I know you are all expecting an update for this but I'm going to sadly say that it isn't so. I have decided to go on a **LONG HIATUS** (not that I haven't been on one already)._

_It's just that I'm more focus on my original work now and every time I look at VA, I start to critic it. I am sorry but I will be back. You can still see if I'm alive by checking my Fiction Press account and my blog._

_I will say that I am not completely useless. I did start Chapter 13 and here it is so far. I hope you enjoy it._

_This is Bookworm-At-Starbucks, signing out._

* * *

Dear Diary,

The morning after the rabbit incident left me in bit of a haze from:

Lack of sleep because

I was dreaming of Rose again

It wasn't really inappropriate dreams, more of i-want-to-comfort-you types of dreams.

Anyways, this morning started out like usual but instead of the friendly banter that went between us in the training sessions, there was a dead silence that seeped in, reminding us of last night's events.

Someone was out to get Lissa and we have no idea who. I feel like I failed her and Rose somehow Diary! I just feel powerless to stop this wrecking train that it heading towards the two of them and you know that I hate feeling powerless. Remember what happened to my _father _when he said it to my mama? Yeah, I think you do. Try spouting another son you eunuch!

What's even worse is that the rumours that are spreading around. I can see it in her face even though she tried to block it out, I can see it finally getting to her and I don't like it. Not one little bit.

This morning I ran with her around the laps again, being a bit gentler than usual and I think she did catch on that I know.

We practice with a few punches, blows. She landed a few on me which I am impressed. With the mind frame she is in, it's a wonder that she could function at all. Though I was impressed, her fighting was a bit sloppy and from this I can conclude that there is anger behind each blow. Hey, I'm not going to knock it to her, I would be angry too if it happened to me and I was a girl… but I'm not. A girl I mean.

When it was finally break time, we both carried back in comfortable silence.

Well, until I saw her hands.

Oh my God Diary, you will scream in agony as well if you saw her hands.

They were raw and scruffy. Some of the blisters burst and bleed a bit which didn't really help since the weather today was freezing.

"Your hands." I swore in Russian of course. She could tell when I was swearing now but she had no idea what I meant and I would like to keep it that way. "Where are your gloves?"

She shrugged and looked up at me and apparently gave me the most reasonable answer: "Don't have any. Never needed them in Portland"

Of course, I swore again and a bit lighter than the first one.


End file.
